


New beginnings Undertale (NSFW)

by Jessecat12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: : (, Alternate Timelines, Asirel - Freeform, Asriel likes Frisk?!?, Bad Puns, Bathroom Sex, Bikinis, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirting, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey has a vine dick, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Goat mom, Jealous Asriel?, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Lingerie, Lots of tongue, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Romance, Scary, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Asriel, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sick goat mom, Smut, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Violence, bone puns, bone zone, chara, chara and flowey, different forms of sex, embarrassed frisk, flara - Freeform, frisk in lingerie, friskxsans, ill keep adding tags as the story progresses, much violence, much wow, mysterious nightmares, sans and frisk, sexy frisk, sexy sans, tongue, trapped asriel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessecat12/pseuds/Jessecat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a fan fiction after reading a few undertale fanfics. This is my first fanfic ever so don't judge me too hard lol.</p><p>  WARNING:<br/>This fanfic will be a frisk x sans fan fiction and there will be smut (eventually), so if that's not your cup of tea please do not read :) </p><p>  P.S. Frisk is a female in my Fanfic</p><p>The story mainly revolves about frisk growing up and falling for Sans with a few plot twists as the village they are building on the surface is completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfiction I might be switching POV between Sans and Frisk :D

I woke up sweating coldly and gasping for air. I looked around in a panick as the room twisted and swirled. Gasping for air I called out Sans name feeling disoriented from the nightmare that had awoken me. I calmed down a bit as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. Everything was just as I remembered it. The kicthen lights were off as it was late at the skeleton brothers house. I looked around soothed by the familiar surroundings of the house I spent most of my time in, whether it was because Toriel and Asgore were away on business, or I just wanted to play with my favorite brothers in the underground. Ever since that final battle with Asriel a lot of changes had been set into motion since the barrier was broken and monsters now had access above ground. As the ambassador for the mosters I helped Toriel and Asgore negotiate with the humans so that all monsters could eventually live above ground. They have to go away a lot so that the progress with the village we are building above ground can go well. For now, since the humans were still unaccustomed to the presence of us monsters we were only allowed to live next to a human village near a lake above ground. The human representative said it would take the human race time to adjust to the new monster presence above ground. He warned us,

"for now it's best if you stay in the village and eventually then negotiations can be made so that you can travel freely among the earth".

I broke from my memory as I heard a rusling noise upstairs. I looked up at the skelebrothers rooms wondering if in my panick I had awoken them. I sighed with relief as it seemed neither of them had stirred in their sleep. Looking at the sofa I decided maybe it was better to go wash myself off and calm down a bit more before I tried to go back to sleep. I slipped out of the makeshift sofa bed, quietly creeping upstairs to the bathroom in between the brothers rooms. I went inside and locked the bathroom door. Inside there was a sink, mirror and a shower/tub. To my surprise there was no toilet, then again it's not that much of a surprise considering that whe the skeletons eat food it dissolves in their mouths converting straight into energy. Sans told me it was a part of their magic. The counter had MTT brand soap on it. I pulled out the cellphone Alphys had given me and took my bad out of storage box A. I turned on the shower. Ready to wash away the horrible images of the nightmare. I fell to the floor feeling weak and defeated... I began to cry. Sobbing at the thought of being stuck inside my own body but controlled by Chara. Tears and snot started dripping down my face as the images continued to intensify in my head. That timeline was something I wish I could forget.

"Hey, kiddo"

I heard coming from...inside the bathroom? I looked up from as I felt a hand pull me into a hug.

"Didja have another nightmare"? Sans said in his usual deep voice.

I clung to the skeleton as tears kept gushing from my eyes. I continued to sob as the images from the nightmares were not going away. I trembled in Sans arms.

"Listen kiddo, if you ever have any nightmares just call me or text me on the phone Alphys gave you". I promise I'll be there in a SKELE-second" Sans said playfully.

I giggled at the his bad puns.  
I hugged him tighter. Not wanting to let go of the warm reassuring skeleton.

"Thanks Sans you always make me feel better with your SKELE-puns".

He chuckled at my bad pun and responded.

"Don't worry Frisk, Those aren't all of em. I've got a SKELE-ton more"

We both broke into laughter. Rolling around on the bathroom floor.

"Now, how about you take your bath kiddo and when your done we can go up to my room and play videogames and eat junk food".

He grinned with his big bony smile.

"Okay"!

I responded cheerfully as I unlocked the bathroom door and pushed him out into the hallway. Even if I was just a kid I knew no boys allowed when it's bath time!! His cheeks had a faint tint of blue as he chuckled and teleported to his room. For the rest of the night we kept eachother company and had the best sleep over ever! That morning Papyrus woke up early and made us all his famous spaghetti for breakfast. I spent a lot of time with them until Toriel returned to pick me up and go back to our home. After the whole Asriel ordeal Toriel and Asgore reconciled and began to live together again in the castle and of course I was invited to stay with them too. Tne ruins basically were abandoned after Toriel left them. The village was under construction still, so I spent most of my days hanging around the underground learning new things from Alphys, or training with Undyne, listening to music with Blooky, baking with Muffet, making guest star appearences and dancing with Mettaton, or just foolong around and telling bad puns with Sans and Pappy. As for my nightmares they never completely went away and as I grew older Sans told me had bad nightmares too. I told Sans the same thing he told me. Then whenever he had nightmares he would teleport to my room and we would play videogames or just gall asleep together. Sans was always there for me and I wanted to be there for him too. The more time I spent with Sans the more I began to wonder what his nightmares were about, but I knew even if I asked nicely he would just get this wierd look on his face and end up changing the subject with a pun. A few years passed and it was finally my 17th birthday, I was especially excited for my birthday party this year because everyone was going to get together and have a trip to the beach!!! Asgore had made special arrangements with the human representative above ground and they allowed us a whole day on a private beach all to ourselves!! The human representative and Asgore had become very good friends and the human came to visit the underground frequently to have tea with him.  
I fumbled around my room packing my bag for the beach when I realized something important. I don't have any bathing suits that fit me?!?! How could I have let this happen. We are leaving for the beach in a matter of hours and I only now just discovered that I have no suitable bathing suits. I took out my cell phone and called Alphys quickly.

"Uh, Hello"? " I mean Happy Birthday Frisk"!

"Alphys, thanks" I giggled. "Hey, umm I have sort of a problem. I kind of realized I have no bathing suits for the beach today. So is there uh any I could maybe borrow from you?"

"NO...WAIT I HAVE THE PREFECT SOLUTION"! "COME TO MY LAB IMMEDIATELY"...*beep*

"Well that was strange but I guess there no time to waste" I thought to myself.

I put on my light blue sundress with my cute bule and white polka dot sandals. I looked myself over in the mirror and realized my hair was a hot mess so I put it up into a messy bun. I had always been more of a tomboy when I was younger but as time went on I let my hair grow out and now I dress a little more like a girl. I gave myself another quick glance and smiled as I looked decent. I began to rush out of the house but accidentally bumped into Toriel.

*ooph* "oh, sorry mom I didn't see you there"

"My child, where are you off to? We are leaving for the beach soon".

"Don't worry about it mom I'll be back on time but for now I'll really gotta go. If you need anything just text me" I said hurriedly as I made my way to the door.

"Alright well be safe and don't forget to tele-BONE me" she winked as she giggled at her pun.

I rolled my eyes, Sans rubs off on everyone just a little too much. Those SKELE-puns are everywhere...oh jeez.

Speaking of the devil there he was in front of my house, I gasped as I almost ran into him too.

"Sans?! You scared the living crap out of me!" I said in a panic.

He stared at me dumbfounded. I wriggled as he hadn't said a word. He must have realized his sharing because he began to blush blue.

"Hey, kiddo" he managed to get out looking a bit flustered from our sudden encounter. "I was just ehhm.."

He shifted as I realized he was carrying a small box. He looked at what I was staring at and hid the box quickly.

He chuckled "well, you wanna know why skeletons are terrible liars? Cause everyone can see right through em." Hey scratched the back of his skull and handed me the box. "Happy birthday kiddo". He smiled at me with his usual warm smile.

"Aww Sans, thank you." I giggled and opened up the box.

I started blushing as i realized what the present was. I took it out of the box gently. It was a beautiful sapphire heart with my name engraved on it. I looked up at him and grabbed him pulling him in for a hug. I wrapped my hands around his soft sweater and I could feel my face grow a deep red as my heart rate quickened. Why was I reacting this way, it's just Sans we hug and wrestle all the time... I realized we had been hugging for a while now and pulled away from Sans quickly. Looking at my feet.

I murmured "thank you so much Sans, it's beautiful".

"I'm eh glad you like it kiddo". He reached out his bony hand. "Here let me help you put it on".

I handed him the necklace and turned around. He gingerly put it around my neck. I shuttered as I felt him so close behind me breathing down my neck. I shivered as I felt his fingers touch the back of my neck as he was adjusting the bracelet. I gasped as he turned me around. My face was probably beyond tomato red at this point.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to me as I gazed into his eyes. His face was also flushed a light blue coloring his cheek bones.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

I realized my phone was buzzing in my bag like crazy. I reached towards my bag and retrieved my phone. I looked at it and realized it was Alphas calling me finally she texted me.

*WHERE R U?!?!?! 

I gasped as I had forgotten it was in a complete rush.

"I have to go I'll see you later Sans" I started to dash away. I looked back and to my surprise he looked a little disappointed that I was leaving so soon. Or maybe that was just my imagination. I grabbed my phone and began to dial Alphys.

"WHERE HAVE U BEEN I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU LIKE CRAZY" I cringed away from the cell phone as she yelled into my ear.

She sure had gotten more bold after she and Undyne started dating.

"Sorry" I responded "I got kind of held up, I promise I'll be right there okay"?

"Alright" she responded, "you're going to love the surprise I have arranged for you"!! She responded excitedly. *beep*

She hung up right as I got to the entrance of her lab. I panted as I was completely out of breath from running all the way here. "Man I'm out of shape" I muttered to myself I need to start training with Undyne more often. The lab door suddenly opened and i was pulled in by Alphys. To my surpise when I looked around right in front of me was Mettaton.

"Ton ton"!!! I screeched happily and I ran towards him to give him a huge hug. "I've missed you so much"!! "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy today meeting with your new agent"?

"Darling, how could I miss my favorite girls 17th birthday party, anyways Alphys told me about your little dilema so I rushed on over here with a dozen sexy little bathing suits for you to try on".

"Now hurry up and go try them on darling and show me all of them don't dare hide that cute body of yours my little kitten" he squealed excitedly.

I was rushed into a makeshift dressing room with 12 options for me. I gasped with horror at the lackage of materials on all of the options ton ton had picked out for me. I picked the one that seemed to have the most fabric on it.

"Ton ton these are too much"!! I squealed as I slipped into the tiny little black bikini. "I'm going to give Toriel a heart attack if she sees me in any of these" Mettaton snickered as Alphys giggled uncontrollably.

I looked in the mirror and blushed as so much of my cleavage and curves were exposed. I'd grown quite busty these past few years but usually I would just hide it under my tomboyish clothes. Only recently had I changed my whole wardrobe thanks to ton ton and Alphys.

"Well let me see". Mettaton said impatiently. He reached in and yanked me out of the dressing room. "Hey"?!? I gasped as I stumbled out of the dressing room into the open.

"Oh yes" Mettaton gasped

Alphys gaped at me turning a deep shade of red.  
"Darling you look amazingly sexy" it's perfect! "But that black little devil will not go with that sundress. Here" he threw some new clothes at me. "Happy birthday darling, this is all my treat to you. Plus you can keep the other bikinis too" he winked at me mischievously.

"Thanks ton ton" I smiled at him knowing that all his intentions were for the best even if they do come across as strange sometimes.

I went back into the dressing room and changed into the matching black sundress and white sandals. I put all the other bikinis and my other sundress into my bag.

"Thanks again Alphys and you too ton ton. You really saved me here"

"No problem darling, if you ever need any help with clothes or fashion just call me. Also, here"

He handed me a red bag with the brand MTT secrets on it. And another bag with anime wrapping on the outside.

"It's some new bras and panties form my new Underwear line MTT secrets." "There's some sexy lingerie in there too, just in case you ever need it honey". He he snickered at me mischievously.

I blushed a deep red as my mind wondered what would Sans think if he saw me in this. I shook my head and gave Mettaton a big hug.

"Oh and the anime wrapped present is from me, it's a new phone with the latest technology, you'll love it"! Alphys squeaked excitedly.

"Thank you so much I- *BANG BANG BANG*

All 3 of us jumped surprised at the loud bangs on the door.

"HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COME TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR MOTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU."

We all looked at each other curiously.

"Sorry I erm, kind of posted on social media that you were here and we were all bonding" Alphys murmured embarrassed at the fact that she had to admit to using her beloved social media so often.

"HUMAN, OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN ESCORT YOU HOME".

"Well guys I'd better go with him, I'll see you later." I pulled Alphys and Mettaton in for a big group hug and then scurried to the lab doors.

"Hey Pappy." I said happily as the lab doors opened in front of me.

"HUMAN YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, BUT OF COURSE NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. BUT A CLOSE SECOND BEST". A bright orange blush appeared on his face as he scanned you again from head to toe and then looked away embarrassed.I giggled as I pulled Pappy in for a big skele-hug. I smiled at him as I pulled away noticing that he was even more orange than before.

He looked at me remembering something and pulling out a huge wrapped present that was as tall as him and suspiciously shaped as him too. "HERE HUMAN IT IS YOUR PRESENT FOR 17 YEARS OF BIRTH"!!


	2. Chapter 2

"NYEH HEH HEH" he laughed triumphantly "MY GIFT WILL UNDOUBTEDLY BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER"!! he exclaimed happily as he handed me the gift.

Pappy looked at me impatiently. "WELL HUMAN, GUESS WHAT IT IS".

I took another look at the shape of the object. It was tall and shaped almost exactly like Papyrus.

"Hmmm, what could it be" I giggled as I reached for the present and ripped some of the wrapping off from the top.

Papyrus gasped and grabbed the present away from me.

"HUMAN! THAT IS CHEATING. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GUESS BEFORE YOU OPEN IT" he exclaimed annoyingly.

I peeked at the little tear I had made and started to burst out laughing as a cut out Papyrus eye stared at me from the inside of the package.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY HUMAN". Papyrus tapped his foot impatiently.

I looked at him happily and wiped the tears from my eyes due to the laughing fit I had just had.

I smirked wickedly at Pappy. "Wait I think I know what it is. Hmm I'm just going to take a wild guess now. Could it be... a lifesized Papyrus cutout"?

Papyrus jaw dropped and looked at me dumbfounded, his eyes looked like giant googly eye in his skull. "HOW DID YOU KNOW HUMAN"?!?

Giggling happily I pounced on Papyrus and said thank you repeatedly.

"I love the gift Pappy, that was very sweet of you". Saying this made him blush happily.

"OH NO HUMAN WE MUST GET BACK. I COMPLETELY FORGOT THE ORIGINAL PURPOSE OF MY MISSION".

I squeaked as Pappy picked me up off the ground and started running back to the castle.

As he was jogging at an incredible speed he said excitedly, "WORRY NOT HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET YOU HOME IN A SECOND"

"Will you get me back in a SKELE-second". I grinned at Pappy as he groaned at the bad skeleton pun. A few more minutes passed and before I knew it we were at the entrance of my beautiful home. Pappy put me down gently and smiled.

"SEE HUMAN, I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU BACK ON TIME..ISH, NYEH HEH HEH".

We both began to walk inside, to my surprise everyone was waiting at the entrance. The room was full of chatter. Undyne was teasing Alphys in a corner and Mettaton was having a chat with Sans. Asgore and Toriel were arguing about something. As the door shut everyone turned to look and the room was suddenly filled with silence. I automatically locked onto Sans and caught him checking me out, I started to blush as his gaze was intense, he was also blushing a deep shade of blue. My eyes meet with Sans and he grinned at me with mischievous look on his face. I quickly looked away from Sans gaze, as I imagined that my cheeks were probably turning into a new shade of red.

Toriel breaks the silence in the room.

" My child you look all grown up and gorgeous" 

she cooed proudly at me as she walked over and embraced me. She looked back at Asgore glaring at him and trying to cue him in to say something.

Asgore looked up nervously and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Right ehhm, you look wonderful Frisk."

He then glares at Mettaton knowing this new revealing outfit was his doing. Mettaton looked right back at him and stuck his tongue out him as he skipped towards me.

"Darling you look fabulous thanks to me" 

he said as he grabbed my hands and gave me a peck on the cheek. I giggled at ton tons flirty advance. Out of the corner my eye I saw Sans glaring at Mettaton jealously. Or maybe that was just my imagination.

Undyne whined impatiently "can we go to the beach already we've been waiting here for ages. I wanna see my Alphys in a bathing suit already"!!

She boasted mischievously. Alphys punched her in the arm lightly and then hid her blushing face in her hands.

Toriel spoke up "Undynes right we should get going".

Everyone gathered their things and started filing out the house until it was just Sans and I in the room. I started to fidget nervously as he was staring at me intently. I saw his blue tongue flick out quickly and lick around were his lips would be. I blinked quickly thinking maybe it was just my imagination.

He seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking about while staring at me and piped up.

"Hey kiddo, we better get going or else Undyne might have a bone to pick with you" he grins and chuckled at his own joke.

I stuttered as he seemed to be fondling my body with his intense and hungry looking gaze. Thankfully Undyne stomped in and scooped me up. She growled agitatedly

"let's go birthday girl I'm not waiting another second for your late ass. I wanna see my little hottie in her swimsuit and I ain't got no patience left".

She smirked at me and started to leave the room. As Undyne carried me out of the room I thought I heard Sans mutter

"kiddo almost gave me a BONE-r"

under his breath. I looked back to see if he was still there but the room was empty as the door shut behind Undyne. I shook my head extremely embarrassed at the thought of Sans with a giant glowing blue cock sticking out of his pants. I snapped out of my wandering perverted thoughts as Undyne put me down. Immediately I realized that everyone was already above ground piling into some kind of hummer limo. I wondered how they even managed to get this all the way out here and shook my head as I climbed in after Undyne. On the inside it was very spacious and everyone was sitting in pairs. Undyne sat next to Alphys of course as well as Asgore and Toriel but to my surprise ton ton was sitting right next to papyrus and they were chatting excitedly. I shivered as I realized Sans was smirking at me while patting his hand on the seat next to him. I climbed in timidly and sat next to him. He grinned mischievously and whispered into my ear

"what's wrong kiddo? You afraid I'll get into the BONE-zone"

he stared at me with that same hungry look in his eyes that I had seen before when we were alone in the castle. He smirked as he waited for my response. I composed myself quickly not wanting to let him know that he was making me more and more flustered with each encounter we had. Lately all these encounters seem to have a wierd effect on me.

I replied quickly "yeah right, you probably have a small tromBONE anyways"

I smirked smugly right back at him as his grin switched to an annoyed and flustered look. He looked like he wanted to say something but then realized that Undyne was starting to stare at us funny. He started blushing a light shade of blue and turned his head to stare out the window. Undyne returned to teasing Alphys. I looked at Sans and wondered how else I could make him all flustered. I decided to scoot a little closer to Sans. I grinned at myself as I put my devious plan into motion. I crossed my legs exposing more of my thigh and layed my head on Sans shoulder acting as if I was completely exhausted from all the events that had happened today. I grabbed onto his arm and snuggled into him. I peeked up as he had stiffened and frozen completely. He looked down at the exposed thigh that I had left in plain sight for him. He gulped and started to sweat nervously. My grin grew even wider as a light blue blush started glowing and spreading across his cheek bones. Celebrating silently at the ingenious Payback for the bone-zone pun. As the ride went on I began to grew sort of sleepy. Sans was extremely comfortable to snuggle on. Beginning to drift off into a slumber while still holding onto Sans one of my hands accidentally dropped onto his lap. I hadn't realized it but in my sleepy, sluggish state my hand was dangerously close to his crotch area. The limo drove over a hole and shook me awake. I looked down at my hand and realized the little bump had made my hand shift almost completely onto Sans cock. A faint glow come from his pants. He quickly reacted and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and attempted to cover his growing boner. I stared at the faint blue glow in his pants hungrily as I began to imagine what it would be like to taste him. My eyes widened as I realized Sans was staring right at me. I quickly let got of him and sat straight up removing my hand from his bulge so he could cover up better. He was now blushing a deep blue and I was beyond embarrassed as I realized that I may have taken it too far. Blushing hard I decided to look away towards the window on the side opposite of sans. Putting my hand on my face and leaning against the window I started to wonder about what exactly was happening to my relationship with Sans. Remembering the few dates I had gone on with other monsters and even a few boys from the village above ground close to the construction site of our monster village, but never before had I felt this way about anyone. Sans is my best friend. He's always been there for me I really don't want to lose him. What if...what if I lose him over all this wierdness. The thought of a life without Sans frightened me. I pushed the thought out of my head quickly. Anxiously I dug through my bag looking for my cellphone so I could take a look at the time. I found it quickly and it read 1:00 p.m. . I'm officially 17 happy birthday to me, I said to myself. Then I felt Sans gazing at me. I turned to meet his gaze. The bulge seemed to have dissapeared. He had this sweet soft look on his face as he smiled his big ol Sans smile. I blushed at his sincere sweetness and looked down at my hands. He scooted closer to me as he whispered tenderly

"Happy birthday kiddo".

I smiled happily to myself and whisper back

"Thanks Sans".

I looked down at the beautiful necklace he had given me earlier and fiddled with it around my neck. I heard Sans chuckle as he watched me mess around with the necklace. I looked up at him and gave him a playful shove. He raised an eyebrow (eye bone? eh whatever xD) at me and shoved me back. I giggled with relief at his playful, more normal mood. He chimed in.

"Hey you wanna know when a skeleton laughs"? he said smirking.

I heard papyrus groan in the background as Toriel decided to put her two cents in too.

She said snorting "here comes another SKELE-pun"

I looked back at Sans curious to hear the rest of the pun.

He continued his joke joyfully 

"when some tickles his funny bone"! 

I started to laugh as Pappy glared at Sans.

I Replied playfully "That was pretty Punny Sans". 

He replied his grin growing bigger 

"These aren't all of them I've got skeleTON more"!

Everyone in the Limo laughed happily at our witty banter and begin to make more puns of their own for the rest of the ride. After 2 more hours of funny puns the Limo stopped. Everyone looked out the windows taking the the beautiful scenery of the ocean. The waves lapped peacefully onto the sand as seagulls flew around looking for something to eat. The sand was a peach-ish white color and there were seashells scattered around the beach. Everyone stared at the beautiful sight awestruck by the tranquility and wonderful glow of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYEH HEH HEH SEXY STUFF GUNNA HAPPEN AT THE BEACH :D


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still staring at the ocean when I realized that the limo driver was holding the door open waiting for everyone to climb out. I cleared my throat to get everyones attention.

"Ahem guys we are um here so how about we go on and get this party started"!

I smiled as everyone stared at me startled that someone had spoken out and broken the silence. Undyne caught on and scooped up Alphys and lunged right out of the limo. I giggled at her silly antics as everyone else piled out of the limo. I was about exit too when I felt a chill run down my neck. Automatically my eyes drifted around the now empty limo and locked onto Sans. He had that same hungry look in his eyes, he stared at me intently. I shivered as I caught on to what he probably wanted to see. My heartbeat quickened as I mustered up all my courage and began to exit the limo. I could feel Sans staring at my ass. I turned around quickly grabbed my bag and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me shocked at my actions, I could hear him chuckling as he watched me run towards the beach. I stopped at the edge of the water still carrying my bag in my hands. I panted trying to catch my breathe and slow my heart rate back down to normal. I gasped as I heard Sans voice right next to me

"Why'dja run Kiddo, I was enjoying the view"

He winked at me grinning with his seductive yet mischievous grin. I glared at him and walked away with my nose in the air trying to hide the fact that my heart was about to burst out of my chest and my face was probably yet again the color of a tomato. "Should I just get used to a permanent blushing face from now on" I muttered begrudgingly at myself. I walked toward the others who were all gathered around a picnic area. There were brown picnic benches and tables next to a trash can and a grill that looked like it hadn't been used for a while. I smiled as I approached them. Undyne and Papyrus were having some kind of argument. I listened as I sat down at the picnic table.

"UNDYNE IM IN CHARGE OF MAKING THE FOOD FOR EVERYONE! I CAME PREPARED WITH PLENTY OF PASTA AND I CAN MAKE IT ON THIS GRILL HERE".

Undyne replied excitedly and full of determination.

"Pappy Im the one that should be doing the cooking around here, Toriel said I was in charge of cookin and I'm gunna make everyone MY famous pasta recipe."

They both turned to Toriel waiting for her to decide on who was going to be in charge of making the food. Toriel looked at them both took a deep breathe and spoke to them softly.

"How about you both work together and help me cook. Ill be in charge of making the food and you can both be my co-leaders"

she nodded her head in approval, content with the solution she had come up with. I smiled at them encouraging that they go along with goat moms decision. They looked at each other and then at Toriel. Undyne shrugged her shoulders accepting what Toriel had proposed.

"ALRIGHT THEN WHERE SHALL WE START" papyrus said enthusiastically.

I closed my eyes happy with today's turn of events. I listened to the sound of the ocean calmly and smiled. The peace and well almost quiet was really nice after everything everyone had been through. I shivered as memories of a different timeline began to creep into the back into my head. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. Trying to shake the bad thoughts away. I opened my eyes and gasped as I fell backwards into the sand. Ton Ton had been 5 inches from my face and I didn't even hear him creep up. I stood up slowly rubbing my injured booty from the fall.

"Ow, what was all that about ton ton"?

I questioned him with annoyance.

"Tch"

he growled back at me frowning.

"Wha-what did I do"? I exclaimed.

"You still have that little black sundress on, now how In the world are we supposed to see that beautiful body of yours if you hide it"

He grinned and winked at me as he approached slowly.

"Hey now ton ton, calm down I'll take it off eventually I promise I'm just enj- eep"

I said as I backed away slowly. I squeaked as Mettaton Grabbed hold of me and took my dress off in the blink of an eye.

"Ton ton give it back, come on give me a break"!

Mettaton pranced around happily dodging my attempts to grab my dress back.

"Darling there's no way in hell I'm letting you put this dress back on"

he winked at me again with that smug little grin on his face.

"Ugggg fine" I complained as I crossed my arms and pouted at him. But he didn't budge at all.

Feeling defeated I decided to go into my bag and search for my MTT brand towel. Ton ton has a lot of goods to sell. I shook the towel out onto the ground and put my bag down next to it. I was about to lay down when I realized I had forgotten something important. Sunblock, I mentally facepalmed and began to walk over to Toriel who was helping cook the pasta and an assortment of other delectable treats on the grill. How they were managing to cook pasta on a grill was beyond me but I didnt question it too much knowing Toriels cooking skills were pretty damn good. As I approached Toriel I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and to my surprise it was Asgore. His jaw had dropped open wider than I've ever seen it. I waved at him nervously as he turned to glare at Mettaton. Continuing to glare at ton ton trying to Pierce him with his furious eyes, Asgore called Toriels name calmly.

"Toriel honey, turn around I think there's a certain someone who wants to speak with you" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Keeping his powerful glare aimed at Mettaton he continued to try and get some kind of guilty response, or apology, but ton ton seemed completely unphased by Asgore and kept going about his business happily. Toriel turned and had about the same reaction that Asgore did when her eyes fell upon the little piece of clothing that was supposed to be my bathing suit. Undyne and Alphys returned from the bathroom. I hadn't even realized that they left in the first place. Alphys blushed as she walked up in her cute little one piece bathing suit. She hid behind Undyne nervously as she realized what was going on. Undyne took one look at me then shifted her stare to Toriel, then to Asgore, then finally back to me. She stopped in her tracks and burst out laughing, falling to the ground and rolling around laughing hysterically at the whole situation. Papyrus was too focused on cooking his pasta to even realize what was going on. I looked back at Toriel who was now also glaring at ton ton. I stood there blushing again from this whole entire situation. I knew this was going to happen but it would have been much worse if I would have worn any of the other bikinis ton ton had so graciously picked out for me.

I decided to break the silence and asked nervously "Hey um Toriel I need some sun screen" I cracked a little smile at her as she tore away from her glare that had been aimed at Mettaton. She looked at me and went into her bag. She pulled out some sunscreen and handed it to me.

"You look gorgeous my child".

She forced an awkward smile onto her face and went to grab Mettaton and Asgore to have a "chat". Boy was he going to get an earful from goat mom. I sighed with relief hoping that she would spare me from the lecture since it was my birthday. Undyne finally picked herself up off the ground. Undyne grabbed Alphys and held her bridal style, she began running for the water. Alphys squeaked with terror as the impending doom loomed over her. They both fell face forward into the water due to the impact of an incoming wave. I chucked as I started to head back to my towel, but when I turned around I bumped right into Sans who wasn't there a second ago. He was gawking at my little bikini. After what seemed like an eternity of being stared at by the skeleton he looked me right in the eyes. There it was again that hungry look in his eye. He looked like he wanted to devour me in every way possible. My heartbeat started to quicken and I shifted my weight nervously as he continued to stare. He realized that he was making me uncomfortable and he immediately changed his facial expression to his normal happy go lucky smile. He looked at me with guilt and finally spoke up.

"Hey, sorry about that kiddo guess I'm just a BONEhead".

He chuckled and grinned at his pun and the blushed his usual shade of blue as he continued to speak.

"It's just hard not to stare when the most beautiful girl in the world is right in front of me".

I began to blush intensly as I continued to watch him carefully. He was avoiding looking at me as he fidgeted nervously . The blue on his cheeks deepened as he felt me staring at him. He scratched the back of his skull and sheepishly looked at me again. His eyes wandered to the sunscreen that I was holding in my hand. He started grinning mischievously. He pointed at the bottle.

"Need some help with that kiddo"?

I looked at him and took a deep breathe. This was the moment I made my decision, I already knew it. Deep down inside I had known for a while that my feelings for Sans had evolved from just being best friends. I was afraid to act upon these feelings since I was still young and I didn't want to lose my best friend. It's hard to admit that I really like Sans because he is my best friend. I don't know if it's love since I've never been in love before but if love could be described as an emotion the way sans made me feel had to be it. Whatever it is i can't keep denying it. I don't know how he feels about me but I'm tired of hiding my feelings for him. Im going to confess...eventually. For now i'll do everything in my power to show him that I have feelings for him. My heart pounded in my chest as I mustered all my courage and will power. I smiled at him.

"Sure Sans, I would love some help".

Feeling a bit more confident I reached out and grabbed his hand and started to lead him to my towel. My heart started beating even faster as I heard him gulp behind me. Was that a good gulp or a bad gulp. I couldn't tell but he did just admit I was beautiful so I'm just going to pretend it was a good gulp. Even though I couldn't see it I knew he was blushing. I looked back and checked to make sure Pappy was still preoccupied with his pasta. He was indeed still very busy. I laughed as I realized he was probably trying hard to make me the best pasta I had ever tasted for my special day. We continued to walk towards my towel which was not too far from the grilling and picnic area. The location of my towel was just sort of out of sight in case Pappy decided to turn around suddenly. I didn't really want anyone to see Sans rubbing lotion into my back, but the idea of his touch on my bare back excited me. I shook my head and focused at the task at hand. Looking at Sans I handed him the sunscreen bottle and eased myself down onto the towel. I laid down flat on my belly and untied the back of my bikini to expose my back. I pushed my head into my towel trying to hide the redness on my face. I shivered with anticipation as I listened to Sans opening up the bottle and squirting the lotion onto his hands. I braced my self for his sweet intoxicating touch. I gasped as sans lowered his slippery hands onto my shoulders. He began to rub the lotion onto my back taking his time with to cover each and every area. He massaged the lotion onto my lower back and down my spine. I shivered with ecstasy as he continued to massage downwards closer and closer to my butt. He stopped and I let out a small whimper. I covered my mouth as I realized that Sans heard me. He chuckled behind me and he squirted more lotion into his hands. He put his hands back onto my shoulders, but this time he was rubbing the lotion closer to the sides of my breasts. I moaned softly into the towel as he rubbed the slippery lotion into the sides of my stomach. Inching upward ever so slightly so that he could feel the sides of my breasts but not completely grope them. He moved his hands back up to my shoulders and started to massage my neck. "

Sans"

I moaned out his name quietly.

"Yes Frisk"

He whispered back. His words sounded labored and breathless. I panicked as I realized that I didn't mean to say his name out loud and even worse for him to hear me groan his name out. I wracked my brain for something to say but couldn't come up with anything. Then I realized all I wanted was for him to keep going.

"Don't stop"

I said breathlessly. I felt him lean in and whisper in my ear.

"Sure thing birthday girl"

He growled sexily as he slathered more lotion onto my back. He started massaging it in with more force getting closer and closer to groping my breasts until finally he slipped his hands under me onto my nipples. I gasped in delight as he played with my nipples, twisting and turning them until they grew hard. I moaned as he continued to fondle me with his soft but bony hands. A tingly feeling started to spread throughout my body as Sans continued to flick and play with my nipples, I started to feel heat spread through my body and intensify at my crotch. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter as he got closer. I felt a bulge press on my lower back. I wanted to turn around and touch Sans and caress his cock but he was almost like sitting on top of me. His hands were still under me kneading my breasts like dough. He kept one of his hands on my breast, but his other hand began to move elsewhere. I arched my back as his hand began to slither down my stomach and close to my torso. He stopped and leaned in to whisper in my ear again.

"Do you want me to show you a good time"?

He moaned into my ear as I pressed my lower torso against his growing bulge. He started kissing and licking the back of my neck with his glowing blue tongue. I could feel strings of spit and saliva attach itself to my neck as his tongue explored my tender skin. He nibbled at the side of my neck while his hand inched ever so slightly to the inside of my bathing suit bottom. I was about to respond but froze as Pappy called my name from the grilling area. Sans climbed off my back quickly before Papyrus turned around to search and to call my name again. I sat up quickly and managed to tie the back of my bathing suit into a knot. I looked at Sans flustered from the sudden interruption. He grinned and shrugged. As he tried to compose himself as well attempting to hide his giant bulge behind his jacket.

"Im coming Pappy, just hold on a sec".

I replied as calmly and naturally as I could muster. I attempted to get up but my legs were weak for some reason and I nearly fell over. Sans caught me before I managed to fall and eat a facefull of sand. I smiled at him thankfully and began to try and walk away but Sans grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him. He looked nervous again.

"Hey Frisk...Can I kiss you"?

He murmured whiled looking at his feet. My jaw dropped a little completely caught of guard by his question. He noticed my reaction and let go of my hand and put both his hands back into his jacket.

"Never mind it was a stupid question"

he muttered disappointedly, as he began to shuffle away I grabbed him. I turned him around and pressed my lips against him. His eyes widened in surprise by my actions. He quickly closed his eyes and pulled me into his arms while continuing to kiss me. He ran his hand up my spine and into my hair. Goosebumps formed on my skin as his blissful touch traveled from my hair to my face. He cupped my my cheek into his hand and let it rest on my face as he deepened the sweet kiss. His tongue prodded at my lips to gain access to the inside of my mouth. I parted my lips and let him in. He swished his tongue around the inside of my mouth exploring and tasting every corner including my tongue. Sans sweet taste filled up your taste buds. I flicked my tongue around his and our tongues bang to slide around each other. Our tongues intertwined more and more as the kiss continued. He pressed himself against me and I could feel his dick pulsating under his pants. I moaned into his mouth as he wrestled and sucked on my tongue.

"HUMAN DID YOU GET LOST"?

Pappy called again impatiently from the grill area. I pulled away from Sans unwillingly as I wanted to continue our sweet kiss. He grinned his goofy grin and pulled me close to him again. Hugging me tightly he whispered in my ear

"We can continue this later in a more private setting"

I snuggled into him and let his embrace consume me. I pushed my head into his soft fuzzy jacket and let his warmth melt into me.

"okay"

I sighed wanting to continue what we started and ease the feeling ever growing need in my pelvis. Maybe he could help me down there with his oh so tasty tongue. I blushed as my mind wandered. Finally he let me go and I walked towards Pappy to see what he was calling me for.


	4. Chapter 4

I continued to walk over towards the grill area. To my surprise Sans was walking right next to me. I looked over at him admiring all his wonderful features. I had grown to be about the same height as him unfortunately. Undyne always teased for being so short. He glanced over at me noticing that I was staring at him, he chuckled softly and grinned at me. I looked away quickly embarrassed that he had caught me staring. We were about to walk up to papyrus when all of a sudden Sans grabbed me and whispered.

"Next time I'll take you to the BONEzone"

he winked at me mischievously as I nearly tripped and fell from the curve ball he had just thrown at me. I tried to compose myself unable to hide my blushing face before reaching Pappy.

"HUMAN"

papyrus exclaimed impatiently

"THERE YOUR ARE. I THOUGHT YOU HAD GOTTEN LOST SINCE IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE"

he looked at me curiously. He probably wondered why I looked so flustered. I shifted nervously as he noticed my bathing suit. He shrugged not seeming to care since his spaghetti sauce cooking task at hand was more important to him than my revealing bikini.

"Sorry pappy"

I mumbled guiltily. Papyrus smiled at me.

"DO NOT FRET FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A VERY FORGIVING SKELETON"

he nodded his head proudly at his greatness.

"HUMAN I MADE YOU SOME VERY SPECIAL PASTA WITH MY SPECIAL SECRET SAUCE. I REQUIRE YOU TO TASTE IT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES AS YOU ARE THE BIRTHDAY GIRL"

He reached out his hand holding a ladle filled with this gooey looking sauce. I looked at Pappy and smiled nervously bracing myself for the taste. I leaned in and tasted the sauce carefully. To my surprise it tasted like decent spaghetti sauce. Pappy watched me intently waiting for my response. I looked at him proudly.

"Pappy this tastes amazing"!

His face lit up with determination.

"THANK YOU HUMAN. I HAVE TRAINED EXTRA HARD TO PERFECT THIS SAUCE JUST FOR THIS OCCASION".

I hugged Pappy from behind touched by his kind gestures. I mumbled into his cape.

"Thank you pappy, you're the best"

He blushed a light shade of orange and then spoke up, as he continued to cook the rest of the food in Toriels absence.

"THE FOOD WILL BE READY SHORTLY"

Sans had been quiet the whole time. He was letting Pappy have his time to shine.

"Alright Pappy I think I'm going to go and swim for a while".

I began to let go of Pappy and turned around only to see that Sans had taken his jacket off and was now wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks which had skeleton flamingos on them. I blushed gazing at his mesmerizing rib cage. He grinned at me trying to hide his embarrassment and quickly turned to Pappy.

"We're gunna go take a dip in the ocean don't get to BONEly over here".

Papyrus groaned at the bad pun and shot a glare at Sans as he continued to monitor the food. Sans grabbed my hand suddenly and started to lead me to the water. I blushed happily as he didn't let go, his hand was strangely soft and warm rather than boney and cold. I gazed at his back admiring the silky color of his bones as we trekked towards the water. We reached the shore and the waves lapped up at our feet. The ocean was warm and inviting but for some reason I was still afraid to go in the unknown waters. Sans seemed to catch on to my hesitation. He smiled and scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked my face turning bright red as he carried me bridal style into the water. He mumbled about how my squeak was cute before saying a little louder.

"Don't worry Frisk I'll protect you"

His face was filled with triumph, confidence and a little embarrassment. He looked genuinely happy. He began to blush blue as he whispered to me.

"Maybe someday ill carry you like this again after we..."

His words trailed off as his embarrassment grew. I snuggled closer to him enjoying my time in his arms. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and used my other hand to touch in between his rib cage. I felt him shudder. I continued to touch his ribs softly and ran my finger across his bones. He moaned a little it seemed like his rib cage and the area in between his ribs was a sensitive area. That was good to know. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened with surprise as a darker shade of blue spread across his cheeks. The water was now upto my stomach. We were kind of far from shore but seemed to be standing on some type of sand bar. He put me down gently. He gazed at me and pulled me in pressing me closer to his body. I found myself getting lost in his expression. He raised a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. My body was pressed up so close against his bare ribs and I could feel the world slow around us. A faint blue glow was coming from underneath the water when suddenly Undyne appeared out of no where and lunged right into me. Water rushed into my nose as I was completely caught off guard and submerged into the water. I coughed and sputtered as I lifted myself out of the water. Sans looked at me meekly and shrugged. Alphys waded up to us.

"Sorry about that. Undyne saw you guys err talking and wanted to play a little prank on you".

She said nervously. Then out of no where Undyne splashed up right underneath Undyne and raised her up onto her shoulders. She gasped as Undyne had caught her off guard. I squeaked unexpectedly when my soul turned blue and I was lifted into the air. I floated gently onto Sans shoulders. I looked down at him with worry afraid that my weight might break his bones, not that I was heavy but that his bones seemed sensitive and easily breakable. He glanced up at me and smirked sensing my worried state.

"Don't worry kiddo, what did you think my bones were made of porcelain or somethin"

He smiled at me and I felt more reassured now that I was able to shift my weight freely. I blushed a little as I felt my genitalia press up against his neck bones. He didn't seem to notice as he and Undyne were having some kind of silent battle. I looked at Alphys and shrugged. I Assumed a battle ready position as Undyne lunged forward, Alphys and I grabbed onto eachother trying to knock one another off. We struggled to keep our balance as we continued our playful assault. I giggled as Alphys almost fell off into the water. She looked at me with determination. She didn't want to lose and she seemed like she wanted to impress Undyne. I met her gaze with energy coursing through my body. I myself was also determined to make Sans proud. We clashed again and I almost got Alphys to fall off, but she struggled and managed to keep herself on Undynes shoulders. She looked down at her lover and giggled as she was beyond happy that everyone was having such a good time. I smiled warmly and laughed with her feeling the same way.

"Alphys do it now".

Undyne shouted from underneath her.I eyed them both suspiciously, suspecting foul play I opened my mouth to warn Sans. I glanced at Alphys as she looked at me and mouthed I'm sorry as she reached out quickly and tickled me. I laughed uncontrollably as I lost my balance and fell over into the the salty liquid. I splashed into the water hitting the bottom of the sandbar with my butt. I pulled myself up coughing and sputtering as I rubbed the saltiness out of my eyes. Sans eyed me checking to make sure I was alright. I bent over and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath and clear the saltiness out of my throat. I looked up and gave him a thumbs up to let him know I survived without any vital wound. His expression immediately switched from worry to a calm happy.

"We won"!!!!

Shouted Undyne triumphantly. She then proceeded to grab Alphys off her shoulders and twirl her around happily. She gently stopped, bringing Alphys down to her level and planted a sweet kiss on her. I blushed at the public display of affection. I glanced over at Sans and he quickly looked the other way. He seemed frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. I understood his frustration. I wanted to cheer him up a little so I leaned over grabbing and hugging him from behind. I leaned my head over his shoulder gave him a kiss on the cheek. I loved pressing my lips against his surprisingly smooth skull. He froze looking forward blushing furiously as he felt my breasts press up against the back of his rib cage. Slowly he turned to look at me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I tilted my head sideways so I could meet his gaze. His eyes looked semi-hungry but they were also full of warmth and could that be love that I detected in there too? We kept gazing at each other lovingly as our souls seemed to interlock. Losing track of time and space itself I felt this aching want in my chest. I felt a strong urge to embrace him in different ways. I wanted to feel him melt inside me. I wanted him to hold me and to feel the warmth of his bones against my bare body. I wanted to kiss him and never stop. Undyne interrupted and splashed Sans right in the eye sockets. I let go of him as i had also gotten water in my eyes and tried desperately to rub the burning sensation out. He blinked half surprised and half annoyed at the surprise attack. He looked at Undyne and grinned evily.

"You wanna have a bad time"?

Undyne stuck her fishy tongue right at him. His eye was glowing blue it looked almost like a burning blue fire in his eye socket. He smiled playfully and lifted up his hand. A giant wave formed and started to head towards Undyne. Alphys swam out of the way wishing Undyne good luck as she saved her own ass. Undyne tried to swim away but was engulfed by the giant wave. We all looked at each other and laughed as Undyne let herself float over to Alphys. We continued to play in the water and eventually ton ton and Pappy joined us. We played water volleyball and of course Pappy and his team won. I mean how was I supposed to win of he had Undyne and ton ton on his team. Sans was too much of a lazy sack of bones to jump up and hit the ball so he usually just let them score and Alphys tried her best but alas we lost. Toriel called us over as the sun began to set. We all waded to the shore making our way to the picnic area. Sans grinned at me and dissapeared only to quickly reappear with my towel. I thanked him and dried off quickly. As we all arrived the sweet aroma of freshly grilled monster food filled our nostrils. We sat down at the picnic tables staring at the arrangement of delectable foods and dug in. We ate all the wonderful food that was prepared for us. Most of us finished our food quickly due to the fact that we had been completely famished from todays events. I sat next to Sans happily as he munched on some spaghetti his brother had served him. I watched him as he ate, genuinely mesmerized by his every move. He noticed me staring at him. I jumped up surprised. Sans had sneakily moved his hand under the table and grabbed mine. I blushed as we held hands under the table while eating my birthday dinner. He looked up at everyone who were now enjoying seconds from the assortments of different monster foods.

"Hey guys"

he grinned as he got everyones attention.

"What does a skeleton order at a restaurant?

Pappy interrupted sans joke quickly.

"SANS NO! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY. YOUR GOING TO RUIN EVERYONES APPETITE"

"spareRIBS"

He continued ignoring Pappy.

"How about this one. What do skeletons say before they begin dining?"

everyone looked at him expectantly waiting for the rest of the pun. he closed one eye and continued.

"Bone-Appetite!"

everyone groaned at sans bad puns. I sat there giggling at Sans and Pappys antics.

"SANS!!"

Pappy complained at his bad puns which never seemed to end. They continued to exchange witty banter until Sans gave in and continued to eat his food. Everyone chattered happily as they enjoyed the celebration and peace together. The moon had begun to rise and the stars glittered and glowed in the night sky like billions of broken pieces of a diamond. The night aboveground was much brighter compared to the night in the underground. Sans let go of my hand and got up clearing his throat to get everyones attention.

"I think its about time we sing happy birthday to Frisk"

He disappeared and returned within the blink of an eye. In his hands was a chocolate covered birthday cake with my name written in gold icing and seventeen candles in the shape of a giant seventeen. I blushed with embarrassment as everyone began to sing happy birthday to me. I could hear Undyne way off tune and giggled as she struggled to keep her singing voice under control. Sans put the cake down in front of me as they finished the last verse. I inhaled and closed my eyes as I made my wish. I then proceeded to take a deep breathe and blew out the candles. Everyone started laughing as they didn't go out. I blew on them again but they continued to glow with their little candle fire. Frustrated and filled with determination I blew with all my might to make these damn candles go out. Everyone was laughing hysterically as my attempts to blow out these annoying little candles. Apparently this whole ordeal seemed incredibly hilarious to everyone. I giggled at little while I eyed Sans Suspiciously. He patted me on the back.

"Get dunked on Frisk, looks like you got some faulty birthday candles"

I pouted at Sans wondering if this meant my wish wasn't going to come true.

"Hey cheer up kiddo ill give ya a hand"

His eye started glowing blue again as he raised his hand and blue magic sparked from his fingers. He made the candles go out effortlessley. Rolling my eyes I smiled at him satisfied with the turn of events. Toriel began to cut the cake and hand out a piece to everyone. She gave me the biggest piece. I took my first bite of the delicious looking triple chocolate cake. The cake melted in my mouth and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of chocolate on my tastebuds. I looked up at Toriel.

"You really outdid yourself with this cake, thanks mom"!

she looked at me confused and replied

"My child, Sans was the one who baked you this cake. You see he insist-"

Sans interrupted her quickly

"I err think she gets the point"

He looked away trying to hide the embarrassment and glowing blue on his face.

"I didn't know you baked, thank you Sans its delicious"

I looked at him with a warm smile on my face and pulled him in for a hug. He scratched the back of his skull satisfied that I liked his baking creation. As everyone finished up their slice of cake the limo pulled up in the parking lot close to the the picnic area. Everyone began to gather their things knowing it was time to go home. I got up and gathered my stuff. I pulled out a pair of spare shorts and a T-shirt from my bag. I quickly slided them over my bathing suit. Grabbing my sandals I began to walk barefoot toward the limo. I climbed in realizing that everyone was already inside waiting on me. I sat next to Sans and slumped down into the chair exhaling as I felt the exhaustion spread through my body from everything that had happened today. I leaned on Sans for comfort but found that he was already fast asleep in his seat. I pouted disappointedly wanting to snuggle with him a bit more. I blushed as my mind began to wander and think about all the intimate moments we had shared today. Could everything that happened today mean that he felt the same way about me as I felt for him. I shrugged mentally not wanting to contemplate it anymore. I looked around only to find everyone was napping. The sight of all of them napping so peacefully filled me with warmth and joy. I smiled as Pappy and ton ton were sprawled on top of each other sleeping like babies. Alphys was cradled in Undynes lap resting happily on her lover. Toriel had her head on Agores shoulder as they both dreamt next to each other. I contemplated resting too but wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. I leaned over getting close to Sans wondering how I could wake him up. I tried tickling him in between his ribcage but he didn't seem phased at all and continued to sleep. I slipped my hand into his shorts wondering if touching around his pelvis would arouse and wake him. I made little circles on his pelvic bone with my finger. He moaned a little in his slumber. I looked at him intently seeing if he was waking up but to no avail. He just continued to nap. I unzipped his jacket a little exposing his ribcage. Knowing that this was one of his sensitive areas I stuck out my tongue and gingerly licked the length of one of his ribs. He moaned a little louder in his sleep. I began to suck on his bone swirling my tongue around spreading my salvia onto his silky smooth rib. He groaned my name in his sleep but still didn't budge. I zipped his jacket back up feeling defeated. I looked at him and decided to try one last ditch effort. I came up real close to the side of his skull and moaned quietly into his ear.

"Oh sans im so horny please take me to the BONEzone"

I gasped excitedly as he stirred almost immediately and began to rub the sleep from his eye sockets. He then looked around grasping the situation. Finally his eyes locked on to me. He grinned and spotted closer to me.

"Hey Frisk did you do something to me during my sleep"

he smirked as blush started to spread across my cheeks in deep shades of red.

"Guess your feeling a little Frisky"

he laughed softly at his pun. leaning in closer he began to plant kisses on my neck. He allowed his tongue to slide over my skin as I felt his hand drift across my frame. My breathing became heavy as his tongue explored my neck and slid up to my ear leaving behind glowing blue trails of saliva . His hand drifted down my breasts and onto my stomach. He stopped his hand right below my belly button. He growled into my ear.

"Still want me to take you to the BONEzone Frisk"

my eyes fluttered as his breathe crept down my neck warming me to the bone. I grabbed onto him and whispered breathlessly.

"Yes please".

I was ready for him to continue touching me but we were interrupted by the abrupt stop of the limo. We straightened ourselves out as we heard the front door of the limo open and shut. I tried to compose myself to the best of my ability as everyone slowly woke from their slumber. The limo door opened. We were back to the entrance of the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be a sex scene in the next chapter and it is going to be explicit. If you are under 18 read at your own risk!! as for everyone else enjoy!! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BONE ZONE TIME

I yawned as I flopped down onto my soft bed. I looked to the side of my bed where there were a few presents from everyone that I hadn't opened yet. I looked at my phone waiting for 11pm. I hopped off my bed excitedly but a little nervous as well and began to search for the present ton ton had given me earlier. I found the bag labeled MTT secrets and pulled out a piece of lingerie. I gasped at the sexy pieces of clothing. It was a beautiful shade of red and very revealing.It had intricate lace designs on the bra and panties.I quickly took off my clothes and slipped the Lingerie onto my body in preparation of what was to come. I gingerly adjusted my breasts into the bra, heading over to the mirror to take a look at the scandalous materials I had on. I nearly fell over as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My breasts filled out the top part perfectly. I turned to examine my butt. There was a butterfly pattern on the back barely covering any of my ass. I took one more look at myself and blushed a deeper shade of red than the lingerie. I thought back to the exchange sans and I had right before everyone went their separate ways. We had all walked back to the castle together through what was the remainder of the broken barrier. Everyone was chatting about how much fun they had on the beach trip earlier today. As we escorted everyone to the front of the castle one by one my friends wished me a happy birthday, gave me a hug and went their separate ways. Toriel and Asgore decided to retire for the night and headed back inside the castle to their room waving one last goodbye to everyone. I also said my last goodbyes and thanked everyone for all the wonderful presents and the most amazing birthday ever. The last one to say goodbye to me was Sans. He had told papyrus to go on ahead without him and pick out a bedtime story to read to him tonight. Papyrus quickly said goodbye and high tailed it to their home to pick out the perfect bedtime story to end this perfect day. Sans then turned to look at me. That hungry look he had before returned to his face. He pulled me in close and began to whisper in my ear.

"So frisk do you want me to give you your last birthday present tonight. I can teleport to your room after I read pappy his bedtime story"

He grinned as my reaction to him was quite responsive. I pressed my body against his yearning for him to touch and kiss me again.

"Sure Sans"

I murmured to him as I shuttered at his gentle touch.

"Alright ill be in your room at 11"

He hugged me tightly and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and vanished.

I blushed intently and shook my head thinking about many different things that were on the verge of happening. I looked around my empty room admiring the baby blue walls. I grabbed my phone again growing more nervous and impatient by the minute. It was 10:45. Sans would be here soon. I scrambled around my room thinking of anything that I would have to prepare. I sat down on the floor at the foot of my bed. I knew I was overthinking everything and that I should just relax and let things happen organically. I decided to lay on my bed and rest a while to try and calm my nerves a little. I gingerly laid my stomach onto my bed putting a pillow comfortably between my legs. Laying my head down onto the pillow I started to think about what my relationship with Sans was. I tossed and turned in my bed growing more anxious. Then I heard a soft knock on my door. My heart raced as I stared at the door.

"Um yes?"

To my horror Toriels voice responded. 

"My child, your door is locked may I come in? I'd like to speak to you for a little."

I scrambled and hid under my covers glancing at the clock on the wall. it was 5 minutes before eleven. I had to find a way to get rid of her quickly. As horrible as that sounds I needed to act fast.

"Err mom I actually am going to bed now, I'm really tired from my whole birthday celebration. Could we talk tomorrow?"

"oh alright."

she sounded disappointed. I swallowed feeling guilt that was slowly seeping into my nerves.

"I love you okay mom? Thank you for everything, you're the best."

she responded a little more cheerfully.

"Thank you sweetie I love you too, Sleep well and happy birthday."

I head her footsteps fade as she walked down the hall and into her room. I breathed a sigh of relief, crawling out from underneath my covers I stood up stretched my sore muscles from all of todays fun and games. I heard a gasp come from the other side of the room. I turned slowly towards where the noise came from. Sans was standing at the edge of my bed gawking at me. My eyes grew wide as i realized it was 11 already. I looked down at my feet blushing furiously as Sans continued to stare at me. We stood there for what seemed like hours. I fidgeted as the silence in the room continued. I gathered up my determination and spoke up.

"Well what do you think?" 

I gestured at my sexy little getup. I squeaked as almost immediately after I spoke I was tackled onto the bed. I looked up at Sans who was now on top of me staring down at me hungrily. His eye glowed a bright fiery blue as he ran his gaze down my body. He took my hand gently, playing with the soft flesh between my fingers. He growled as he spoke.

"Frisk I want you and only you. I want all of you to be mine. Before we do anything I want to make sure your okay with this because once we start I don't think ill be able to stop."

he watched me awaiting my response. I bit my lip feeling pressured, scared, aroused, and excited all at the same time. I met his gaze and replied softly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Sans?"

The hungry look in his eyes continued to intensify, but he smiled at me and nodded his head. I smiled my as I felt my heart bursting with so many different emotions inside me. Any fear that I had before vanished as I looked at the monster who was now to become my lover. I felt more confident and grinned at Sans. He raised an eyebrow at me mischievously. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck gingerly and whispered as sexily as I could.

"Bone me Sans."

He chuckled, watching me with fascination. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, as his arms drifted around to support my back – I let my fingers drift down below and into his pants to play with his pelvic bone a little. His grin grew wider as he held me closer to his body. His blue tongue slithered out of his mouth and into mine tasting the deepest parts of my mouth. Our tongues swished around each other fighting for dominance. I won as I began to suck on his tongue gently but ever so surely. He groaned into my mouth as I sucked harder pretending it was something else. He broke away from the heated kiss and removed his shirt. I touched in between his ribs knowing it was a sensitive area. He groaned loudly as I ran my hand around the length of his rib bone. Feeling aroused I leaned up and started sucking on his rib, swirling my tongue over his smooth bone. He gasped his eyes fluttering with pleasure. I leaned back onto the bed and noticed a blue glow coming from his pants. Seeing my interest he pulled his pants down grinning as he saw my eyes widen with fascination. His bright blue glowing penis was in full sight and extremely close to me. He blushed a little as I looked at it fascinated by the thick pulsing member made of magic. I feel an urge pulsate deep within my vagina. Deeply aroused I reached out without thinking to touch it. He stiffened and stifled a groan at the sudden contact. I wrapped my hand around his cobalt penis gingerly feeling how solid and rock hard it was. Fascinated with his reaction I moved my hand up and down his length. He tilted his head back groaning at the stimulation. Wanting to see him react more I quickened the motion. I stood up and sat him down on the bed gingerly as I got down onto my knees wanting to examine his magic blue dick a little closer. I continued to caress his penis running my fingers over the tip and then continuously moved my hand up and down his penis.

"Fuck Frisk"

His words trailed off as I picked up the pace continuing to move my hand up and down his member. Massaging his dick as I jerked my hand up and down it. I squeezed harder and moving my hand down to the base of his cobalt cock. Curiously I leaned down and swished my tongue around the tip. He inhaled sharply and then moaned loudly. He looked down at me hungrily and aroused. Wanting to taste more of him I teased the tip of his dick with my tongue. I slowly slipped more of his thick member into my mouth licking the underside of his shaft. He tilted his head backwards as I continued to slip more of his dick into my mouth. He grabbed my head suddenly unable to take my slow pace and shoved his penis all the way to the back of my throat. I gagged as I felt his dick slide deep inside my throat. Seeing his sexy reaction to being inside my mouth I decided to indulged him and began to slide his dick in and out of my mouth taking him in as deep as I could. Feeling myself gag again I put my hand at the base of his shaft and moved it up and down as I sucked on his dick. Moving at a steady pace with my mouth and hand in sync I quickened my movements letting my tongue slide up and down his shaft. He twitched and groaned as he began to reach his climax. I kept going until he reached for my head again and shoved his dick back into my throat. I felt his magic explode in my mouth trickling warmly down my throat. He tasted sweet...almost like ketchup. I swallowed my lovers cum happily and he panted coming down from his orgasm. He took short shallow breathes as his eyes drifted towards mine.

"It feels so much better when you touch it, but now its your turn"

he whispered breathlessly and winked at me. He picked me up off the ground and sat me on the bed. Standing in front of me he parted my legs slightly and got in between them. His penis pressed against me ever so slightly. He let his hand trail around my breasts and then he reached behind me to unhook the bra. He fumbled with it for a second still heavily affected by my sensual tasting of his cock. Unsuccessful in trying to unhook the materials he grew impatient. I was about to help him take it off but he ripped it right off of me before I could even move a finger. He looked at me and shrugged grinning as he caressed my breasts. I was about to protest but he quickly shut me up as he began to suckle on my nipple. I let out a breathless moan at this new sensation as it overwhelmed my body and spread to the tips of my nerves. Heat began to course through my body and collect at my pelvis. I wrapped my legs around Sans as he flicked his tongue around my nipple playing with it gently. He let his saliva drip down my breast as he trailed his tongue in circles at my now aroused nipple. He groped and played with my other nipple while keeping the other one busy with his tongue. Twisting and pulling on my little pink nipple I got hotter as I felt myself get wet. I pushed up against him feeling pleasure rush through my body. He then proceeded to lick underneath my breasts and slowly glided his tongued down my stomach. He stopped right above my panties. Without hesitation he ripped those off too. I rolled my eyes at his destructive antics but my annoyance quickly turned into pleasure as he let his tongue slip and slide over my clit. I gasped for air feeling light headed and beyond aroused. He stopped suddenly at I whimpered at him wanting his tongue to keep caressing me. He looked directly at my pussy making me blush with embarrassment. He brought his bony finger to my clit and rubbed as He leaned in and flicked his tongue around my entrance spreading his saliva all around my vagina. He continued to tease my entrance grinning as he made me moan louder and louder. Finally he slid his tongue into my entrance tasting the inside of me. Using his magic to extend his tongue he slid it deeper inside me. I leaned onto the bed for support reeling with ecstasy and pleasure. He swished his tongue around the inside of me and started to rapidly slip his tongue in and out of my entrance. I gasped for air as I felt myself beginning to climax. I grabbed his skull and pushed it into my thighs as i tilted my head backwards moaning loudly as an orgasm spread through out my body. I curled my toes twitching with pleasure as I came onto Sans tongue. He looked up at me and licked around where his lips would be. 

"You taste so sweet Frisk'

He cooed at me.

"You the sexiest most beautiful girl in the world"

he said breathlessly as he lifted us both into the air with his magic. We floated there for a moment as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. His hands ran through my hair and trailed down my shoulders and arms. His hands met mine and he interlocked them together. I felt as if i was at the center of the universe as he deepened the kiss. Sparks flew through my body making all my nerves extra sensitive. His magic sparked as we continued our kiss. He pulled away hesitantly and slowly began to lower us back onto the bed. He spread me out on the bed and positioned himself in between my legs. He was stuck for a moment gazing at my body underneath him. I squirmed eagerly, impatient to feel him inside me. He ran his fingers down my smooth skin, sparks of magic flew out from his fingers as he traced my name onto my body. He continued to trace more magic patterns on my stomach. I moaned as the feeling of the sparking magic against my skin was intoxicating. He looked at me with passion burning in his eyes. 

"Frisk I love you"

His face was a flurry of emotion for a moment before he pulled me into another kiss. He pulled away and gazed at me lovingly. I reached up and touched my hand to his cheek. 

"I love you too Sans"

His eyes widened and lit up as he looked at me. We both began to blush in perfect sync. He smiled genuinely happy. I smiled back at him feeling like my heart was going to melt and burst at the same time. I felt so filled to the brim with happiness and joy. He leaned in and whispered breathlessly.

"ready Frisk?"

I nodded my head gently. He brought his hand down to my pussy and began to insert a finger inside my entrance. I moaned as he explored and felt the inside of my vagina. He gazed at me hotly as he continued to move his finger in and out of my soaked hole. Feeling my vagina get used to his finger I groaned wanting more. He then inserted another finger. I gasped at the introduction of two fingers. Reeling with ecstasy as he fingered me passionately. He looked at me patiently and inserted another finger. He continued to prepare me for something that was much thicker. I felt myself pushing my pelvis towards him as he moved his magic fingers in and out of me. His member seemed to have grown a little more glowing brightly as he watched me melt before him. Suddenly he removed his fingers and i protested at the action until he brought his member to my entrance. I shivered with anticipation as I felt the tip prodding at my soaked hole. He paused looking up to see if I was ready. I nodded my head gently as he pushed his length into me slowly. I gasped and clung to Sans as he pushed in deeper slowly but surely. The feeling of his thickness inside my was much different than the feeling of his fingers. His dick was warm and pulsing inside me. He pushed farther and father stretching me out in a way that id never been stretched before. His cobalt penis filled me up completely breaking a thin wall of skin. I winced as I bled a little. Looking at him I bit my lip as pain surged through my body. He held onto me tightly as he slowly pulled out. I began to feel accustomed to his thickness and started to feel pleasure course through out my body as he continued to push himself in and out of my pussy. I dug my nails into the back of his shoulder blades moaning loudly. He quickened his pace thrusting in and out of me faster and deeper with each lunge. He moaned with me as my vagina tightened around his pulsing dick.

"Your so tight Frisk"

he whispered breathlessly. I began to move my hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Pressing my pelvis into him every time he thrusted into me. It felt as if my entire body was blushing as he started to push more and more rhythmically, his hands drifting over my body like whirlpools, drawing their own energy wherever he moved. I looked up at him and saw the way he was staring at me intently, passionately, hungrily, and lovingly. Our eyes locked onto each other and he pushed deeper into me. I felt the orgasm staring to build up inside me. I arched my back, bouncing my pelvis against his feeling him press himself deeper. Twitching and moaning with every thrust we both began to climax together. His breathing was rugged and short as he groaned with me. Feeling his member slip in and out, wetter and harder with each push. Sans gripped onto my thighs pressing our bodies together in tandem. With one final thrust I felt his magic explode inside me, I groaned as I reached my climax with him. Breathing heavily he collapsed on top of me. We both tried to catch our breaths as we felt each others body warmth. He turned his head to look at me and smiled faintly. Lifting his hand to my face he brushed a few hairs behind my ears. I giggled out of pure joy. He rolled off of me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes enjoying his warmth. I let his love envelop me and snuggled into him. I felt him smiling. He kissed me on the head as he drew small circles on my back with his magic fingers. I never felt happier in my life than these precious moments with sans. I felt myself begin to drift to sleep. Exhausted I murmured to Sans. 

"I love you Sans"

He murmured back softly.

"I love you too Frisk."

We drifted off into sleep in each others arms not having a single care in the world. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in a dark room. I looked around and froze with fear as my eyes met a bed of yellow flowers with one particular flower in the middle. Behind him stood Chara smiling cruelness and pure evil in her glare. They were both standing in front of a disheveled heap of something crumpled on the ground. They both looked down at the figure. I followed their gaze and gasped as i realized what the figure was. My knees buckled as I fell to the ground, frozen with fear I felt the panic rising in my throat. I heard them both laughing maniacally as the whole scene inched closer to me. My hands reached up to my eyes covering my mouth as I gagged at this horrible turn of events. Sans body lied below Chara and Flowey as their laughing grew to distorted screams. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I crawled to Sans lifeless body. I held onto his limp body sobbing into his cold jacket. Chara and Flowey began to morph into one hideous person in front of me. Their voices spoke as one distorted sound. 

"hOwDY, cAlL mE fLaRA."

The hideous monster tilted its head to the sided giggling evilly with a menacing smile spreading across its ugly face. It reared its head at me as it kept closer. I clung onto Sans cradling his icy body against mine. Flara lifted up a knife into the air. Tears continued to fall from my eyes onto Sans faded blue jacket.

"I wILl nEveR LeT yOu bE hApPY"

I closed my eyes and shielded Sans body with my own as Flara plunged its knife into me over and over again. I shrieked in pain as blood pooled around me. I began to feel light headed and weak as my life slowly slipped out of my veins from my wounds. The creature from hell laughed maniacally as it continued to stab me over and over again. My whole body was numb, the room began to fade away slowly as the last of my life force dripped out of me. I opened my eyes gasping for air as tears ran from my eyes. Panicked I fell onto the floor of my room and curled up into a ball as i sobbed quietly. The vivid nightmare replayed in my head over and over again. The image of Sans lifeless body was burned into my memory. I felt arms reach around me and hold me. I let myself be cradled by Sans warmth as i cried softly. He pet my head softly trying to calm me down. As my tears began to dry I slowly brought my gaze up to meet his. This was not the first time he held me like this due to horrible strings of nightmares. I calmed down feeling safe in Sans embrace. He smiled warmly at me and leaned down to give me a comforting kiss. I held on to him tighter. I pulled away hesitantly and gazed into his eyes. 

"Don't ever leave me Sans, I-I never want to lose you." 

I whimpered and he sat me in his lap and held me like a baby. He gazed down at me full of love and warmth. 

"Ill always protect you kiddo. And don't worry ill never leave your side you'd get too BONEly."

He grinned at me goofily as I giggled at his funny pun. Never had i felt more relieved to hear one of sans bone puns. He floated us back over to the bed, his blue eye crackling as it lit up the room. He set me down gently and lifted the covers onto us comfortably. Wrapping his arms around me I suddenly felt safe enough to fall asleep again, but hesitated as I was afraid that the horrible nightmare would return to haunt me. I looked up at Sans noticing that he was staring at me with worry in his eyes. I gave him a small smile trying to reassure him that I would be okay. He leaned in and planted a small gentle kiss on my forehead. Feeling reassured and exhausted I let my self drift into a gentle sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who is reading my fan fiction!! I love you all and i hope you stick around for what is to come!! NYEH HEH HEH :3

I woke up a little disoriented trying to remember everything that happened last night. I tried to pull up but realized I couldn't move. Slowly shifting I realized sans still had his hands wrapped around me as he slept. I smiled gazing at him sweetly, this was not the first time we had fallen asleep together, but it was the first time waking up naked lying next to each other as lovers. It felt so good waking up next to him knowing that he was now mine and only mine. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep. Moving my arm carefully I reached up to his face and cupped my hand around his cheek. He nuzzled into it making me smile, a glowing warm feeling spread through me. After a few more minutes of watching him sleep peacefully I decided that I should probably go shower considering I was still naked and covered in dryish sweat. I carefully moved my body out from underneath his grasp and stood up. Glancing behind me to make sure I hadn't woke him I froze as he shifted over to his right. He continued to sleep and I sighed in relief that I hadn't disturbed his slumber. As I walked over to my bathroom I looked down at the shredded pieces of lingerie on the floor. I sighed knowing Ton Ton was probably going to give me an earful when he found out his oh so generous gift had been ripped right off me. I blushed realizing that he would then know about Sans and I. I rushed over to the pieces of Lingerie and stuffed them into the MTT secrets bag. Maybe I should hold off on telling him about the lingerie. I thought to myself. Whiled stuffing the rest of the shredded panties into the bag I noticed there was another set of Lingerie in the bag. I grinned knowing that soon enough I would probably use it, but this time I would make Sans wait agonizingly while I slowly take the lingerie off. I pictured the look his face would have if I did this. Shaking my head I stood up getting back to the task at hand. I headed over to my bathroom, shutting the door ever so slightly when I got inside. I looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was somewhat of a mess but the rest of my body seemed perfectly normal. I shrugged guessing that losing my virginity didn't really change my physical appearance. As soon as i thought about last night I noticed a throbbing soreness in my thighs. I sighed stepping towards the shower and turning the water on. I waited patiently occasionally checking if the water had warmed up to comfortable level yet. Finally, content with the temperature I stepped inside of the shower closing the glass door behind me. I looked up at the shower head closing my eyes as the warm water hit my body. It felt like bliss covering every inch of my skin. Standing there I enjoyed the feeling of the water dripping down my body. Opening my eyes I gasped as Sans was leaning against the bathroom doors frame. Grinning as he was watching me. I blushed noticing he was still naked. He walked up to the shower door. I spoke up suddenly.

"Did I um wake you up?"

he closed one of his eyes. A grin spread across his face.

"Nah, when you left I just felt it in my bones"

I giggled and turned my naked body towards him gesturing for him to come in and join me. He opened both eyes and stared at my body with awe, admiring all my curves for the first time in the light. He could see everything clearly compared to last night which was for the most part in the dark. Looking at me hungrily he joked as he joined me in the shower.

"Just warning you now kiddo I might get soaked to the BONE." 

I rolled my eyes at his pun and reached over for the shampoo.

"what you know my puns are SANSsational"

I suppressed a smile acting as if his pun hadn't phased me, but he smiled raising an bone brow knowing that I thought he was pretty funny. Our bodies pressed up against each other under the running water since my shower wasn't that big of an area. He now looked a little more embarrassed at since we were now so close to each other. He smiled at me sheepishly and shifter nervously looking like he wanted to say something. Finally he spoke up.

"Could I err..."

he blushed furiously trying to get the words to flow from his mouth.

"I just um, can I wash you and help you shampoo and stuff"

He cracked a smile at me nervously. I giggled at this new side of Sans so sweet and seemingly innocent. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure Sans"

His eyes lit up as I passed him the shampoo. He moved behind me and squirted some of the shampoo into his hands. He moved his hands and applied the shampoo into my hair. Rubbing it in gently, I let a small moan escape me as I enjoyed the feeling of Sans massaging shampoo into my hair. I could feel him grinning behind me as he reached for the soap. The then proceeded to squirt some liquid soap into his hands. I braced myself for his sweet touch was about to envelop me. He slowly massaged the soap into my neck and shoulders taking his time to cover my entire shoulders with his sensual touch. Wrapping his arms around me he moved down to my breasts. He rubbed them softly making sure that the soap covered my nipples completely. I shivered as his touch made my nipples hard. Moving his hands around my breasts in circular motions he began to plant kisses on my neck and back. I let out another small moan as I felt his magic blue cock grow and poke my lower back. He played with my slippery nipples twisting and pulling on them. Satisfied with how hard they became he slowly started to move on. I bit my lip as his hand began to lower down my stomach slowly and all the way down to my pussy. My breathing grew heavy as he used the soap to clean around my vagina. He gingerly rubbed his soapy fingers around my clit. Moving his fingers to my entrance teasing my hole erotically, but not entering. He then took his hand away. I whimpered wanting more than just a cleaning.

"Sans dont tease me if your not goin-"

my sentence was cut short as he grabbed my hips and thrust his cock inside me. I screamed as pain and pleasure mixed together from the sudden intrusion. He grunted as he took me from behind. I moaned trying to hold on to the wall while thrusted his throbbing member inside me. He growled as he continued to pound me deeper and deeper. The water washed the soap off my body as sans pushed his pelvis into me ruthlessly. I felt an orgasm bubbling inside me at the blissful feeling of Sans slipping in and out of me. His hands bringing my hips to meet his every push. He leaned in not slowing his pace. He growled in my ear

"I can't help myself when your so damn fucking sexy frisk"

I groaned in response as I felt his glowing blue tongue caress my neck, spreading his saliva on my skin. 

"Sans at this rate your gunna make me cum"

I breathed heavily, reeling with pleasure as it completely overwhelmed my senses. The feeling of his magic cobalt dick pulsing within the walls of my vagina made me moan with pleasure. He continued to push deeper as I reached my climax. My toes curled as I came onto Sans dick. He thrusted a few more times and then filled me up with his magic. He twiched as he released his grasp on my hips. Pulling out he turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. My lips sparked as our lips met. My skin rubbed against his bare ribs as he wrapped his arms around me; holding the small of my back. He pulled back and grinned at me. 

"Frisk your fucking amazing"

I giggled as I moved my hand up to his face. Rubbing his cheek soft I responded.

"Thanks for taking me to the BONE-zone babe"

I winked at him as his jaw dropped open a little. He blushed at the new use of "babe" in our relationship. Grinning back he replied.

"Well you've become quite the RIB TICKLER haven't you." 

I laughed prodding at him jokingly.

"Yeah guess I'm replacing you as the pun master, i could even say your job as a comedian is BONED"

Winking back at him I giggled at his goofy expression.

"Woah slow down there kiddo no one could replace good ol Sansy here, I'm a BONE-ified professional.

We both laughed hysterically at our combination of horrible puns. I sighed happily enjoying every moment I had with Sans. We finished up our shower and dried off. After getting dressed I sat on my bed taking a minute to breathe and just take everything in. Sans walked up to me grabbing my hand and sitting down beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling into the small of his neck. I thought about my nightmare and decided not to tell him about it not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hey Frisk"

he asked nervously

"Yeah Sans"

I replied questionably.

"Your erm I was just wondering if you're really okay with us dating... I mean it won't be long before the village is finished and we all move aboveground..."

His words trailed off as he looked down at his hands sadly.

"Its just...i'm just some monster I can't offer you what a human guy can and if you meet one that you like more than me..."

His eyes disappeared from his eye sockets. He had a scary empty look on his face. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. His eyes returned but he was avoiding my gaze. 

"Now listen here! I love you Sans, you and only you and I don't want anyone else. Monster human whatever it doesn't matter because you are the only Sans. My Sans and I'm you Frisk. Im proud to date a monster and nothing will ever separate me form you."

He stared at me a mix of happiness and hope lit up his face. He hugged me squeezing me tightly. I wrapped my hands around him, holding him lovingly. Letting me go hesitantly he got up his hand still interlocked with my.

"Well kiddo I hate to say it but I actually gotta go, Papyrus will get worried about me."

I pouted at him but nodded understandingly. 

"Alright, ill see you again soon. I love you Sans"

I said softly and kissed him warmly. 

"mmmm."

he pulled away.

"You taste so sweet, I love you too Frisk ill see ya soon...babe"

He grinned at me and grabbed my ass. I squeaked at the sudden attack. Giggling I kissed him one last time before he left. I let go of him, he gave me a quick smile and blew me a kiss before he vanished. I sighed missing his presence already. I looked around my now empty room remembering the nightmare I had last night. I shivered sensing something dark and ominous about it. It felt so strange for me to have a nightmare now since I hadn't had one in ages. Chara and Flowey combining into one creepy monster called Flara. Just the thought gave me goosebumps and not the good kind. I had tried to look for flowey after the barrier was broken, but was never was able to find him. I wanted to help flowey...Asriel. I know part of Asriel is still in there somewhere and with the new human technology that Alphys had retrieved she could probably help him. I had asked her to do some research on this particular subject a while ago and she had long since come up with a way that we could try to help him. It was mostly a hypothesis with theoretical data but something was better than nothing. Unfortunately, there were no signs of him anywhere in the underground. I sighed feeling lonely and guilty that I hadn't been able to help my dear old friend. I had searched for him for such a long time but gave up after a few years guessing that he didn't want to be found. I started to think about Chara and that horrible timeline where she took control of my body and...I shook my head not wanting to remember. Getting up I decided to go downstairs remembering that Toriel had wanted to speak to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more Sans puns!!! :3

I entered the kitchen hearing Toriel humming an old lullaby that she used to sing to me. I smiled as i walked in smelling the sweet aroma of pancakes and eggs. My stomach growled at the smell of food. She turned and smiled at me. I blushed not realizing how hungry I had really been after all that ahem exercise.  
I smiled at her and offered to help her in the kitchen.

"Nonsense my child you just have a seat and I'll serve you some breakfast"

I giggled and turned towards the table. Sitting down I began wondering about what Toriel wanted to talk about. She hummed happily as she made her famous butterscotch pancakes. My stomach growled at the fragrant aroma. I looked around our cozy home which looked almost like an exact replica of Toriels house in the ruins. Then I realized Asgore wasn't here. Usually he would help Toriel make breakfast or he would sit in her chair and read the newspaper.

"Hey, where's Asgore?"

I asked Toriel curiously. She stopped humming and made her way to the table holding a stack of pancakes on a plate in one hand and syrup in the other. She served me my breakfast and headed back to the kitchen to grab me a cup of milk. She came back gave me the cup and sat down. I immediately dig in not even thinking twice about Asgore. I scarfed down the amazing pancakes at an almost inhuman pace. Toriel giggled smiling at me. She loved cooking and boy was she good at it. I quickly finished and looked up at her as she cleared her throat.

"About Asgore...my child you see what I wanted to talk about last night it's about living above ground."

She looked at me curiously waiting to see my initial reaction. I stared at her puzzled by what she was trying to tell me. She continued hesitantly.

"Asgore and I need to move aboveground to oversee the final preparations."

I raised my eyebrows at her wondering what this meant for me.

"We will probably come back once in a while but while the finishing touches and negotiations about borders and whatnot are being added we need to oversee and make sure that it's in the best interests for all monster kind."

She looked down at her hands a little frown on her face began to form on her face as she fiddled with her dress.

"Now you don't have to come with us, really it's up to you. You can wait down here and live with Sans and Papyrus while our new is being finished or you can come with us!"

She looked at me nervously awaiting my response. I didn't really want to leave Sans now that we were dating and I was going to tell Toriel and Asgore soon about us but now it's definitely out of the question. If I tell her now then she won't let me stay with them for sure. So I think I'll hold off on telling her about that little detail until later. I got about going with them and moving in to our new town aboveground, but the thought of going there somehow scared me. Other humans would be in the village nearby...what if I met them, what would they think of me, or even of Sans and I. I shuttered not wanting to think about what the humans would think of a monster human couple. Was I even a pretty human? What is considered attractive to humans? What about my family? What if they had waited for me? Do I want to even meet them? More and more questions began to flood my mind. The more I thought the less I wanted to leave the underground. I don't remember anything about my family or about the human world for that matter. I only remember a few things about human culture and other things Alphys had told me about. I grew up here in the underground and the thought of leaving horrified me. I knew that eventually I would have to face my fears, but i didnt expect it to be so soon. My head started to ache with all questions and thoughts floating around in my mind. Finally I decided. It wasn't too hard of a decision really I couldn't bear the thought of being away from Sans anyways. I shook my head and looked at Toriel who was anxiously awaiting my response.

"I appreciate the offer mom, but I'm not ready to go back up there yet. I'm sorry, but I'm sure the construction will finish in no time and we will see eachother plenty of times when you make trips back here."

She smiled at me sadly.

"I already knew your answer was going to be something like that, but hey no harm no foul. I gave it a shot."

We stood up and hugged eachother. We were both going to miss each other's company very much but we would survive. It's gunna be just like when I was younger except for now I'll probably be kept an lot busier with Sans. A light blush spread across my face as I thought about my skeleton lover. Toriel let me go hesitantly and told me to go pack some clothes and to come to the stairs when I'm done. I went to my room and packed up almost all my clothes. I looked at the bag of lingerie and decided to pack that too. Just in case I wanted to use it. I grabbed all my unopened presents and stuffed them into my duffel bag along with more clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste and socks. I finished packing all my things quickly and headed back towards the stairs. Toriel was waiting for me with her bags on the floor. I put my things down and gave her a big hug. She sniffled a little as tears began to fill her eyes. I patted her on the back soothingly trying to calm her down a little.

"Dont cry mom. We will see each other soon and this arrangement isn't permanent."

She let go of me and looked at me with a happy smile.

"Yes my child I know. Its just I always end up worrying and missing you whenever I have to leave you."

"Don't worry, Sans and Pappy will take good care of me. They always have"

I smiled at her reassuringly. Looking a little more convinced she grabbed her bags and took one last look at me, memorizing my features in her head. 

"Goodbye Frisk. Ill see you again soon my child."

She walked down the stairs and headed to her destination. I sighed with relief, picking my bags up I began to walk towards the exit. I headed towards hotland away from the now empty castle. After walking a bit longer I decided it would probably be better to take the boat with the river man to snowdin rather than walk all the way there. Carrying my bags with me i approached the river man or woman... I didn't really know the monsters gender. 

"Tra la la, I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" 

"Yes please, would you take me to Snowdin?"

I climbed into the boat setting down my bags gently.

"Then we're off..."

The boat grew legs and scampered across the water taking us to Snowdin at a rapid pace.

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

I looked up curiously at the Riverman or woman... wondering what that even meant. Ive tried asking about it before, but I never got an answer from the mysterious river man. Many times has the river man warned me about the man who speaks in hands, but I didn't have a clue as to what, or even who they were referring too. I shrugged it off as we arrived in Snowdin. I thanked the Riverperson, grabbing my bags I began to walk to the skill-brothers house. My phone buzzed in my purse. I stopped and dug around in my bag trying to find it. Finally, I grabbed it and looked at the now lit up screen. It was Sans.

"Hey kiddo, I know you find me HUMERUS so how about we spend some tome together today cause you really tickle my FUNNY BONE."

I giggled realizing that he didn't know I was coming over to actually live with them for a while. I decided to tease him a little and responded.

"Don't be a LAZYBONES and ask me out on a date properly ;p"

I sent the message back and continued to walk to their house. I felt my phone buzz receiving his response to my little tease. I looked at the text while walking.

"Jeez babe your working me down to the BONE." 

I started laughing out loud, rolling my eyes at his silly, but funny puns. I didn't respond this time since I was basically at their front door. Fumbling with my bags I knocked on their door. I heard pots and pans being thrown at a wall. I pressed my ear against the door wondering what was going on. 

"SANS WILL YOU ANSWER THE DOOR IM TRYING TO COOK AND DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY PASTA"

"But bro Im BONE TIRED I can't move" 

I heard the crash and bang of more pots and pans being thrown around.

"SANS JUST ANSWER THE DOOR"

"Jeez alright bro don't be a BONEHEAD"

I heard another pot go flying.

"SANS SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR!"

I heard him chuckling as his footsteps got closer to the front door. The front door unlocked and opened up suddenly. I almost fell over, but I caught myself and kept my balance as the door swung open. Sans was standing in the doorway with his phone in his hand. He was probably still waiting for me to respond. His eyes widened as he realized I was literally standing at the door. I giggled at Sans shock. 

"Guess I got a little Bonley so I came to visit!" 

I winked at Sans as a huge grin spread across his face. He grabbed me and suddenly spun me around and into his arms. Dipping me down as if we were doing some kind of tango he held me there and leaned down to kiss me. I blushed as I realized Pappy was watching, but as Sans continued to kiss me so sweetly everything else melted away and I dropped some of my bags to the floor as I accepted his embrace. Suddenly he stopped and swung me back into an upright position. A light blue blush spread across his cheek bones as he saw Pappy staring at us curiously, he realized that maybe he'd gone a little too far. Sans made my bags float inside and piled themselves neatly next to the door way.

"Why don't you uh come in" 

he said while scratching the back of his skull. I stepped in nervously avoiding Pappys gaze. I looked around and my mouth fell open a little bit. There were pots and pans all over the place and spaghetti covered the walls, couch and floor. It looked like a tornado had flown in and threw Pappys spaghetti everywhere. Although most of the spaghetti and pan mess was centered around the couch area. Most likely thats were Sans was sitting when I knocked on the door. 

"Sorry about the mess babe, Pappy got a little excited cause my puns were so great."

Papyrus glared at Sans.

"I WAS NOT EXCITED ABOUT YOUR BAD PUNS SANS I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO STOP TELLING SUCH HORRIBLE JOKES AND ANSWER THE DOOR."

Sans shut an eye and looked at him with the other shrugging.

"IM VERY CONFUSED THOUGH. WHY DID YOU KISS THE HUMAN AND CALL HER BABE. SHOULD I START CALLING HER BABE TOO? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY BAGS WITH YOU FRISK?"

"Well umm about my bags actually I never really asked, but I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a while since Toriel and Asgore had to move up to the surface for a while."

Sans looked at me surprised and happy at the same time.

"Course you can stay kiddo."

He looked extremely excited about the turn of events.

"IM STILL CONFUSED. WHY DID YOU KISS THE HUMAN SANS? AND WHY DID YOU CALL HER BABE? DID SHE CHANGE HER NAME TO BABE?"

I blushed and looked away smiling.

"Err bro I think we need to have a little talk" 

He grinned looking at me and held my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: at the end some nasty shit with FLARA happens so you may wanna skip that part and stuff. Thank you all for reading my story and enjoy :)

"You see Frisk and I really Like each other so we decided to start dating."

He explained anxiously. He continued as he squeezed my hand a little harder.

"So now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Im the only one who can call her babe, its er like a special name couples call each other sometimes"

He looked at Papyrus nervously. Waiting to see what kind of response he would have.

"OH I SEE. HUMAN YOU COULD NOT ACHIEVE MY AFFECTIONS SO YOU WENT FOR SECOND BEST. I APPROVE OF YOUR DECISION. EVEN IF SANS IS NOT THE BEST LIKE ME HE IS MOST DEFINITELY SECOND BEST AND CAN ACCEPT YOUR AFFECTIONS."

"err yeah bro I accept her affections completely."

He winked at me as I quickly looked away before I began to blush. Papyrus came up to both of us and gave us a big hug.

"I AM GLAD YOU WERE ABLE TO FIND LOVE AFTER GETTING YOUR HOPES CRUSHED BY ME HUMAN. I AM HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU."

Pappy let go of us after giving us one last squeeze.

"WE MUST CELEBRATE WITH MY SUPER SPECIAL SPAGHETTI"!

Pappy smiled happily as he hopped into the kitchen and began to pull out a new pot from the pantry. Sans sighed with relief not having to explain anything else to papyrus. He grinned at me happy that his brother accepted our relationship wholeheartedly. He let go of my hand and turned towards the mess of spaghetti. His eye flickered blue with powerful magic as he made all the spaghetti float into a trash can that seemingly appeared out of no where. Lucky for Sans all the spaghetti that Pappy had made didn't have the special sauce on it yet, so no sauce stains were left behind from the cooked pasta. I offered to help make the pasta, but papyrus refused saying that only he could know the super secret recipe. I shrugged and headed towards Sans who had teleported to the sofa. The TV was playing reruns of Mettaton specials for some valentine's day game show. He looked over at me and patted the seat cushion next to him. I sat down beside him and snuggled into his warm sweater. We watched reruns of Mettaton for a while happily holding each other until Pappy finally said his special lunch was ready. We headed over and ate with pappy. We chattered happily as we ate his now edible pasta. I told them about Toriel and Asgore, excitedly I told them how the town aboveground would probably be ready now considering that both my parents where now up there moving things along. We finished up our food and cleaned up the kitchen. After lunch we decided to play some board games. Pappy won every single game we played. Sans kept making puns until pappy got sick of it and suggested that we watch a movie and order a pizza for dinner. Pappy picked out his favorite movie about a skeleton who wanted to steal christmas or something like that. I sat in between Sans and pappy squished between the skele-brothers on the small couch. I held sans hand happily as we all enjoyed our time together. The pizza arrived shortly after the movie started and Sans teleported, paid and teleported back before I could even move a muscle to get up and answer the door. I giggled as Sans made another pun and pappy groaned as he warned his brother not to make another pun or else he would use his special attack on him. Sans gave up and handed us each slices of pizza as the movie continued. It got dark outside as the movie went on. Sans and Pappy had fallen asleep during the movie. I gazed at both at them lovingly. I couldn't be happier in my entire life. I had amazing friends, a sexy beast and cuddly bear of a boyfriend, and awesome parents. I got up as gently as I could and crept towards the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I froze as I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned my full attention towards the window where I thought I had seen the movement happen. I peered out the window, but all I saw was snow and no signs of any monster walking around outside. I shivered as goosebumps formed on my arms. Something about this shadow id just seen made me feel very unsettled. Why would anyone be out sneaking around Sans house? I looked towards the door, part of me wanted to investigate, I took a step forward and nearly tripped over my bags which hadn't been moved since I had walked in earlier today. I caught my balance an looked back at the couch. Sans and Pappy were still fast asleep. I sighed and walked towards the kitchen deciding against exploring. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge I walked back towards sans. Gently i leaned in and kissed him on the forehead gently. I yelped when he looked up suddenly and kissed me on the lips. I blinked my eyes rapidly surprised by the sudden attack. He winked at me as he quickly stood up and embraced me. He held me tightly as his hands ran up and down my back. I shivered as I let his touch tickle my senses. He cupped his hands around my face and brought his lips to mine. Kissing me sweetly he let his magic spark through his mouth into mine. It felt like warm firecrackers against my lips. I let the water bottle fall to the ground on accident as I let his sensual kiss envelop me. I felt papyrus stir next to us at the noise of the water bottle falling to the ground. Sans quickly scooped me up and set me down on the couch gently. He then walked over to his brother and gently prodded him awake. 

"HMM WHATS GOING ON?" 

Pappy said as he rubbed the sleep from his sockets. 

"Its time for bed bro, let go get you tucked in"

pappy groggily got up and followed sans up the stairs and into his room. I smiled thinking about how sweet sans was and how much he cared about his brother. I got up and grabbed my bags, i crept up the stairs and pressed my ear against pappys door. I heard Sans reading a bedtime story enthusiastically. I smiled warmly and tip toed over to sans room. The door to his room was open surprisingly enough. Walking in I set down my things next to his bed.

"And who said you could sleep in my room?"

I turned surprised at the sudden sound coming from the doorway. Sans was leaning on the doorframe grinning at me as I blushed embarrassedly.

"I uhm I just assumed that since we. I thought you wanted me t-"

Sans cut me off as he teleported in front of me and kissed me suddenly. He pulled his head away just far enough to stare me in the eyes and wrapped his hands around the small of my back.

"I was just messing with you kiddo"

I rolled my eyes at him trying to squirm away from his grasp. Annoyed with him for teasing me I struggled to escape his embrace.

"Oh so now your trying to get away huh"

He said playfully as he tightened his hold and tackled me to the bed. He sat on top of me and pinned both my arms to the bed with one of his hands. He used his other hand to tickle me. I gasped for air as he tickled me ruthlessly. I fought as hard as I could to break free, but he didn't budge. Finally I said uncle since my sides where hurting from laughing so hard. He stopped allowing me to catch my breath. He gazed down at me admiring every part of my physique. He brought his hand up to my neck and let his touch trail down gently over my breast and onto my stomach. The mood in the room changed suddenly from playful to sexy and lustful. He used his magic to close and lock his door. His eye glowed blue sparking brightly with magic. He looked at me hungrily as his tongue slithered out of his mouth. He leaned down and ran his warm tongue around the side of my neck. Automatically, I moaned as he covered my neck with wet kisses. I wanted to touch him and hold him close to me but he still had my hands pinned above my head. For a skeleton with no muscle he sure had a lot of strength to hold hostage with just one of his arms. I fidgeted under him trying to loosen his tight grasp, but to no avail. I looked up at him only to realize that he had been staring at me this entire time. I blushed not realizing that he had stopped kissing the side of my neck to watch me struggle and fidget under his grasp. I looked down noticing a faint blue, yet familiar glow coming from his black basketball shorts. I looked up at him and grinned as he used his free hand to pull out his blue dick. I looked at it hungrily wanting to taste his sweetness. I wanted to feel him pulsating inside me. I tightened my hips under him as I felt myself becoming aroused and wet. Sans watched me amused with my impatience and struggle to be free of his grasp.

"Looks like someone's anxious to get in the BONE-ZONE again"

He grinned at me as I blushed. I looked at him annoyed with his teasing.

"Well sorry I can't help myself since your so damn sexy, and arousing and hot. It's your fault that you make me so wet."

I was about to continue ranting but Sans interrupted me. He let go of my hands and pulled me in close to him. He worked quickly and undressed me in a matter of seconds. He roughly kissed me jamming his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as he took complete control of my tongue with his. He swished his tongue around mine intertwining our saliva. He continued to kiss me aggressively as he quickly laid me down on my back. I shrieked into his mouth as he shoved himself inside me unexpectedly. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades as he didn't hesitate to pound his dick deep into my vagina. He stopped kissing me and let his tongue explored my neck as he thrust his length in and out of my soaking wet entrance. My toes curled as he fit his entire dick into me, stretching me out almost instantaneously. He thrusted into me, his breath was heavy and he was taking quick short breaths as he felt the warmth of my vagina envelop his member. I moaned as the pain of the sudden intrusion turned to pure pleasure. His cobalt dick pulsated inside me as I tightened my walls against his thick member. I met his every thrust, pushing my pelvis into his, causing his dick to hit my inner wall. I moaned his name and he quickened his pace his lust intensifying with my sexual moans. I clung to him pressing my bare body against his cool bones. He thrusted into me harder and deeper with each push. I bit his shoulder as my mind spun with pleasure. He moaned as my vagina tightened around his penis. My body was reaching it's climax as Sans continued to pound me ruthlessly. We both gasped for air as the room began to spin with ecstasy and pleasure. I arched my back and moaned as I reached my climax and came all over his dick. My body twitched as pleasure spread through my body. He thrusted into me a few more times and finally reached his climax too. He groaned as his blue magic filled up my insides. His dick pulsated inside me as it released its load inside me. He let himself fall on top of me catching his breath from the hot fast paced sex. I looked at him and grinned as he began to plant kisses on my neck. He whispered to me.

"Im sorry i just couldn't help myself kiddo. You said those things to me and It just drove me crazy that i wasn't inside ya."

he grinned content with his half assed explanation for pounding me so hard. I smiled at him since I didn't really mind. He got off me and got up suddenly. I looked up at him wondering why he seemed panicked. 

"Sans whats wro-"

"shhhh" 

he hissed at me. I looked towards where he was staring. He was staring right at the door, his eye glowing blue and lighting up the room slightly . The hall lights were on and shining through the crack at the bottom of his door. My eyes grew wide realizing Pappy might have heard me when I was moaning Sans name so loudly. The hall light suddenly turned off and we heard a door shut. Sans quickly put on his clothes and motioned for me to stay put and teleported out of the room. The room immediately was plunged into complete darkness. I sat in the dark afraid that Pappy actually might have heard me. I should have been more quiet... I thought to myself as I got up and stumbled around in the dark trying to find my clothes. I found everything except my panties. My eyebrows pushed up against each other in frustration since my eyes still weren't adjusted to the darkness of the room. I bumped into the treadmill which was close to the window. It was completely dark outside. There was no moon to light up the night in the underground. My eyes began to adjust as Sans teleported back into the room. I looked up at him half startled and half relieved that he was back so soon. 

"What happened?"

I whispered, I could faintly see his expression in the dark room. He was grinning at me since I was half naked and stumbling around in the dark room. He caught me in his arm before i slipped on one of his socks and fell on my bare ass. He helped me get back to the bed and chuckled as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"looking for these?"

he held up my panties. I rolled my eyes at him and snatched them out of his hand.

"Not funny Sans!"

he chuckled lightly.

"I thought it was pretty HUMERUS kiddo."

I turned and groaned into the pillow. He leaned in and held me from behind.

"Oh and don't worry about pappy he had just got up to get a glass of water, he said he heard you moaning and got worried that you were hurt or something, so I told him we were playing some video games and I kept cracking bad puns. He asked me why you were in my room in the first place and I told him you had nightmares so I keep you company. He bought it all and went back to bed."

He smiled into my hair as he buried his face in my brunette locks. I sighed with relief knowing that our Bone zone business was still our secret. I stretched under him and pushed up off the pillow knocking him off of me and to the side of the bed. I flipped over quickly and snuggled into Sans arms. He smiled holding my half naked self in his arms. I felt tired and let myself slip into a sweet sleep. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room with a bed of gold flowers being lit up in the middle of the room. I gasped as I saw Chara and Flowey on top of the flowers. Behind them was Asriel. He was in some kind of strange bubble that was being suspended in the air with chains. There was a red heart shaped locket keeping the chains together on the front of the bubble. I looked back at Flowey and Chara who were making some strange noises. I creeped closer to get a better look at what was going on. As i got closer i could make out more details of what was going on. I held back throw up beginning to build up in my mouth as i realized what was happening. I covered my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping out loud. Chara was on the floor naked and Flowey was planted into the ground with a bunch of vines wrapped around Charas body. Flowey was looking down at Chara evily. He brought two large vines out of the ground and shoved them into her mouth and vagina simultaneously. Both of them tilted their heads back with pain and pleasure as the vines thrusted in and out of Chara rapidly. A red mist began to surround them as they began to merge into one being. I coughed as the mist began to fill the room and could my vision. I felt a knife stab my shoulder. I shrieked and fell to the ground as blood gushed from my wound. The mist cleared a little and surrounded the monster that I remembered to be named Flara. I tried to speak, but no words came out of my mouth. The red mist surrounded Flaras feet and cleared the room. I took a good look at the monstrosity in front of me. It had the body of Chara but had 4 giant red vines coming from its back. It had one red eye and one completely black eye. It wore the horrible smirk that Flowey wore when he killed Asgore in a different timeline. It head tilted to the side suddenly and one of the red vines shot out from behind it and pierced my leg, pinning me to the spot on the floor. I shrieked in pain as the red vine twisted in the hole it had made in my leg. I tried to crawl away but the other vines pierced my other leg and arms. I gasped as pain shot through my body. Tears ran down my eyes as it came up close to my face. 

"wElcOMe bAcK fRIsK, iTs aLmOst tIMe fOr mE TO tAKe mY rEvENgE. IM gOInG tO mAkE yOuR lIFe A LIvIng hElL." 

I screamed for help. But no one came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS A BLOODY SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT GETS PRETTY VIOLENT SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!! :,)

I woke up to Sans shaking me roughly in an attempt to wake me from my nightmare. I gasped as tears ran from my eyes uncontrollably. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap with a worried look on his face. I sat there in Sans arms feeling numb in his warm embrace. I looked at the wall blankly as tears dripped from my eyes. Sans stroked my hair gently in an attempt to soothe me. A few minutes of tense silence passed until he finally spoke up.

"Hey uh, kiddo Im not sure whats going on, but if you don't want to talk about your nightmares its fine with me. Im here for you "

I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile

"Thanks Sans"

I wrapped my arms around him letting his warmth comfort my body which was drenched in a cold sweat. I murmured into his jacket.

"I love you Sans"

I felt his head rest on top of mine, a smile spread across his face.

"I know babe, I love you too"

I pulled away just enough to reach up and give him a gentle kiss. I gazed at him and cringed at the thought of loosing him. I began to shake in his arms as I thought about the horrifying images from my nightmares. I held on to sans tighter than before before speaking up shakily.

"I haven't had nightmares like these before. These past two nights I've kept having strange dreams about.."

my voice cracked as I tried to continue

"about Chara and Flowey"

Sans cringed at both the menacing names. His eyes disappeared leaving black eye sockets behind. He had a scary expression on his face as I continued to explain my dream. I peeked up at him as I told him about everything I had dreamt about. He looked worried and furious. His hands were shaking as he held me close. I looked down guiltily as I remembered how much he hated Chara. She was another version of me, except for that she was an evil psychopath who killed Sans brother in a different timeline. Her and I were two separate souls in one being. She took over my body completely and murdered everyone I loved with my own two hands. During her fight with Sans was when i could no longer take the pain and agony of being trapped inside my own body with no control. When she was weak from her battle I fought for control of my body. Sans landed a killing blow on me and during the reset process I somehow separated Chara and myself into two separate beings. After I had control of my body again I quickly reset the entire timeline. I have no idea what happened to Chara since our bodies had somehow separated with my determination, but there were no signs that she had survived the reset so I just assumed she was dead. I furrowed my brows confused and scared at the same time. Could Chara actually be alive? I nearly puked thinking that was a possibility, my face turned a sickish white color. Sans eyes had returned as he looked at me with worry. I gave him a weak, but reassuring smile. He had always been there for me even after that horrible timeline. Soon after I did everything again to break the barrier I started to have nightmares of that timeline and Sans just somehow knew. He comforted me ever since I was small and when I got a little older he admitted to me that he remembered bits and pieces from different timelines. I always knew Sans knew more than he let on, but boy was I surprised when I found out how much he knew. There was always something that bothered me a little it always seemed like Sans still knew things that I didn't know. Why did he keep things from me though, I didn't understand, but I respected Sans too much to ask especially after everything he had been through. I sighed and rubbed my temples as too many questions swirled around in my head. Sans spoke up suddenly and frightened me. I jumped a little in his lap.

"Hey kiddo, whatever happens you'll be alright cause ya got me to protect you."

His gaze softened as he brought his hand up to my face and cupped it around my cheek. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt butterflies dance around in my belly as my lips met his. His sweet kiss filled me with determination. I pulled bad and smiled at him.

"And anyways kiddo no one messes with good old Sansy here cause I'm BAD TO THE BONE."

I giggled at his silly pun and tackled him; pushing him back into his pillow. I sat on top of him and attacked him with kisses and nips to the neck. I heard him chuckle with his deep sultry sexy voice. I continued to attack him with affection as he wrapped his hands around the small of my back. I stopped and looked into his eyes. He blinked at me and blushed unexpectedly. I blushed back at his reaction and tried to look away quickly, but he grabbed my chin to keep our eyes locked onto each other. We both blushed intensely as we stared at each other. He leaned forward and presses his lips against mine. I closed my eyes again enjoying his sweet taste as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. He responded with a groan at my sudden intrusion. I pulled away before we both got too heated. My hips were still sore from all the sexual activity. My first time after all was still just the other day. He looked at me and smiled understandingly. He pulled me off of him and into his arms. He pet my head trying to console me and let me fall asleep again. He ended up passing out before me. I smiled to myself and snuggled against his warmth. I turned my head to look out the window and gasped as I could have sworn I saw Chara outside. I blinked and she was gone was it just my imagination? But wait that didn't completely look like Chara it looked more like the monster from my dreams. It looked like Flara. I froze as the sickening thought crept into my mind. I quickly, but quietly slipped out of sans arms and made my way towards the window. I looked out and saw a shadow dart towards the front of the house. Sweat began to drip down my forehead as I knew for sure this was not a dream. I put some shoes on hurriedly and made my way downstairs. I flew past the stairs and kitchen and grabbed my coat on the way out. I ran outside into the snow panting desperately as I analyzed my surroundings. I could see fresh tracks in the snow leading towards Snowdin. I followed them rashly wanting to know what the hell was going on. I knew something had been up with my strange nightmares, but i never imagined anything like this would ever happen. I continued to follow the tracks easily since it wasn't snowing hard at the moment the tracks were laid out clearly for me to follow. As I followed the mysterious tracksI began to grow more anxious and desperate to find out what exactly was going on here. I began to run and before I knew it I was in front of the ruins. No one had been in the ruins since Toriel left to go live in the castle with Asgore. The ruins were basically abandoned. Even the spiders had relocated after Toriel left. I looked around, part of me was afraid of what lied ahead, but I needed answers. Plus, what if Asriel was actually trapped in some way like in my nightmare. I made up my mind and gathering my courage and determination I made my way into the ruins. It was cold inside the ruins and very dark. It seemed ominous and scary compared to what they had looked like the last time I was here. I walked around for a bit trying to see if there was anyone around. Eventually I found myself inside Toriels old house. I made my way towards my old room, but I froze completely as I saw a shadow dart through the front door. I snapped out of my stupor quickly and ran after the shadow. 

"WAIT"

I screamed out desperately trying to get the figure to stop and talk to me. I ran until i realized I was in front of a yellow bed of flowers. On the bed of flowers was to my utter horror the monster from my nightmares. I stuttered as I stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor.

"T-this can't be..F-F-Flara?"

It turned its ugly head at stared right at me. A disgusting grin spread across its face. Strangely enough it had a red heart shaped charm around its neck just like the heart shaped lock I saw on Asriel's bubble in my dream. It snickered as I shook in terror, my nightmare had become a reality. I gasped for air as panic began to rise in my lungs. I was completely frozen in fear not able to say a world as I recalled the horrible events from my nightmares. I snapped my head up as it moved a step closer to me.

"wElL WeLL wELL lOoK wHo dEcIdEd to pAy mE a vIsIt. IVE bEeN wAItiNg fOr yOU mY sWeEt lITTle FRISK."

My hands shook as it continued to talk.

"iM gOinG tO mAKE yoU suFfEr JuSt lIkE I'Ve bEEn suFFeRiNg AlL tHeSe yEaRs."

Two red vines shot from behind its back and wrapped themselves tightly around my hands pinning them above me and lifting me off the ground. I winced as the thorns dug into my skin and drew blood. Tears flooded from my eyes as i watched Flara bring me near its ugly mug. A bright red tongue slithered out from its mouth and licked up some of my blood. I cringed as it brought me closet to its face. Another red vine emerged from behind it and ran itself down my body and up into my mouth. I bit down onto the vine as hard as I could muster. It recoiled quickly and I was slammed into a wall. 

"YOU BITCH YOULL PAY FOR THAT"

Flara howled enraged by my action. Two red vines worked quickly and removed my clothes. I closed my eyes and sobbed afraid of what was yet to come. I wish Sans was here...I quickly shook my head remembering the image of his dead body on the floor in front of Flara. I braced myself as i felt the the thick vines wrapped around my hand tighten. I opened my eyes and glared at Flara stopping my tears from continuing to fall. I growled at Flara.

"Do your worst you bastard"

It growled at me furiously and began to whip my body with its thorny vines. I screeched in pain as they rapidly struck me and caused multiple gashes to appear across my stomach and legs. I bit down and swallowed my screams as Flara continued to beat me mercilessly. It stopped suddenly and clutched at its head in pain. The vines that were constricted me loosened a little and I took the chance to try and flee. Flara noticed me trying to escape and acted quickly restraining me tightly yet again. It moved up close to me looking at me with eyes full of hate and evil. It grinned widely as the fear in my eyes was clear.

"aWw wHAts wRoNg mY lItTlE pEt NoT hAvInG fUn? I CaN mAkE iT fUn"

It snickered as it brought its tongue down to the open gashes on my stomach lapping at the blood roughly. I flinched as the burning sensation of its tongue on my open wound. I screamed and kicked as I felt its tongues slither down lower to my vagina. I struggled desperately trying to get away from the disgusting monster. Flara grew angrier and wrapped the other two vines around my throat roughly. I gasped as Flara choked me. The room around me began to grow dark and blurry. I tried to gasp for air, but to no avail as the monster choked the life out of me slowly. I was dropped to the ground suddenly and I gasped desperately trying to fill my lungs with air. I coughed and sputtered as I tried to regain my breath. I heard Flara began to cackle crazily. It laughed hysterically as it enjoyed my pain and struggle to the fullest. I looked up at Flara and cried out desperately.

"Asriel please, i know you trapped in there somewhere, deep down inside. Please regain control. Please Asriel Im begging you find your inner strength. I need you help"

"GRAHHHHHH"

Flara grabbed its head, its expression twisted in pain as I continued to plead.

"Asriel I know I can help you regain your soul and body. With the new human technology Alphys has obtained we can help you. I looked for you for a long time because I wanted to save you too. Please if our friendship meant anything to you fight Flara plea-"

I was cut off abruptly as chara plunged a vine into my leg. I shrieked in pain as it twisted inside my leg scraping the thorns around inside my wound. I screamed in utter agony trying hard not to pass out. If i passed out I know Flara would kill me instantly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT"

I gasped at the intolerable pain shooting up through the nerves in my legs. 

"ASRIEL PLEASE"

I screamed in desperation.

"FLARA IS GOING TO KILL ME PLEASE ASRIEL"

another vine plunged into my shoulder. I yelled in agony as the pain shot through my shoulder and spread to the rest of my body. Blood began to pool around my naked scratched up body. I began to feel dizzy no longer able to stay completely conscious. Everything began to fade away slowly when suddenly Flara was flung against a wall. The vines were dislodged from my body as Flara flew across the room and into another wall. I gasped in pain as blood began to flow out of me uncontrollably from the now very open and gaping wounds in my leg and shoulder. I tried to hold down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but i felt to weak to move. The room slowly began to fade away as I saw Flara being flung around and pierced by bones. I called out to Sans knowing he was somewhere in the room.

"Sans..please. Dont. Kill. Asriel."

I tried to speak out again, but the words came out as a weak whisper as the room began to get darker and darker. The last thing I saw was Sans run up to me and scoop me up into his arms quickly before I felt him teleport us away. Thats when I blacked out completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the next chapter :3 time to find out what happened with Asriel :o

I awoke to a harsh light shining in my eyes. Immediately I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my leg and shoulder causing me to cringe. I felt Sans rustle next to me, he was sitting in a chair right next to my bed. His hand was holding mine. I looked at him as his head lay on the side of my bed. He had huge dark circles under his eye sockets. I wondered  how long he'd been here. Wait how long have I been here. I looked around the room to see if I could find some kind of clock, or clue as to what day it was. I scanned my surroundings, it seemed to be just an average hospital room. I looked down at my body which was under the covers. Lifting the arm which was not connected to a machine I moved the covers a little to unveil the damage. I gasped as most of my body was wrapped in bandages. Sans stirred awake next to me at my sudden movement. He looked at me with exhaustion in his eyes. His facial expression changed from tired to relieved as his eyes widened. He realized I was finally awake. He moved suddenly and gently held me. Tears seemed to be falling from his sockets.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Frisk. I thought that..."

His voice shook as his words trailed off. He held me a little tighter. I winced and he let go immediately, worried that I might be in pain. 

"I'm sorry Sans I didn't think that Flara was real. I don't know why I followed those tracks without you. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

I frowned as I thought back to the events that had led me here, shuddering at the memories of all the pain and agony Flara put me through. Wait oh my God I almost forgot. Asriel. Panic showed in my face as I looked up at Sans.

"Sans did you kill Asriel er I mean Flara?"

I awaited his response nervously as he looked confused at my words. His facial expression turned dark.

"You mean that monster that attacked you. I nearly did kill the bastard. I was about to finish it with my gaster blasters, but then you called out to me...I saw that you were bleeding out so I grabbed you and teleported you and that viney son of a bitch here."

I was shocked at Sans words. This meant Asriel still had a chance.

" I need to see Flara"

He looked at me confusion and pain in his eyes.

"No way in hell I'm letting that thing get close to you again."

His little white eye pupils dissapeared from his sockets leaving black gaping holes in his head. I winced at his anger as he squeezed my hand. 

"That mother fucker nearly killed you and yet you still want to see it? I don't understand..."

He looked away hurt at the fact that I wanted to see the being who nearly sent me to my grave.

"Please Sans, I know Asriels soul is still  in there somewhere and I am the only one who can help him. Trust me I know I can." 

I looked at him pleadingly hoping that he would let me save Asriels soul from Flaras clutches. He looked at me, the white flits of eye returning to his sockets. His expression was a mixture of frustration and worry.

"Fine, but one wrong move and that bastard is dead."

I smiled at him and leaned up to hug him. I flinched at the pain still present in my body, but ignored it as I held Sans reassuringly.

"Thank you"

I murmured into his jacket. He held me silently. I could feel his bones tensed as I pulled away. I sighed and tried to get up. 

"Woah now kiddo, just hold on a minute I know you wanna see that thing..."

He continued bitterly as he struggled to say the name Flara.

"But Flara is in a cell right now, we ain't just in some random hospital. We're in Alphys's lab. Undyne is here guarding that piece of shit until I give the order to kill the little fucker."

He glared at the wall, pure rage burned in his eyes. He let go of my hand as his hands tightened into fists. He growled angrily at the thought of me going to try and save that monster. I leaned up slowly and wrapped my arms around Sans in an attempt to calm and comfort him. His breathing slowed as my touch soothed him. I looked at him and smiled. His expression softened and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright kiddo, I'll go get Alphys so we can unhook ya. Then we will go see Flara. But I'm warning you he tries anything and I will kill him" 

He looked at me seriously and helped me lay back onto the bed. He gave me a weak smile and teleported away. I sighed thinking over everything that had happened. I remembered the heart shaped locket hanging around Flaras neck and how it resembled the one from my nightmare. Asriel had to be in there somewhere I just knew that deep down inside he was still there. It's my job to help and save him from the clutches of Flara. I shivered at the thought of actually meeting the beast again face to face. I turned my head towards the chair Sans had been sitting in. Besides the chair were a ton of stuffed animals and balloons, cards, a few gift baskets, chocolates, and an inflatable mettaton with the words get well soon attached to it through a speech bubble above its head. I smiled as everyones gifts filled me with determination. I prepped myself, trying to prepare and be ready to face Flara and get my friend back. A few minutes passed and Alphys finally showed up with Sans. She gave me a big hug as soon as she saw I had awoken. I gave her a huge goofy smile as she helped to unhook me from the IV bag which was attached to my arm. I attempted to get up slowly, but I felt dizzy immediately and nearly fell over. In a second Sans was by my side and assisted in lifting me onto my feet. I thanked him quietly and glanced at Alphys who was now blushing. I looked at her confused by her blushing, but then I realized that she probably now knew about Sans and I. It had literally only been about a two or three days since we had started dating so we hadn't really gotten a chance to tell everyone, or at least that's what I had thought.

"Err Sans how long was I out?"

He looked up at me and answered plainly.

"About a week kiddo, why what's up?"

He eyed me curiously.

"Does um everyone know about us?"

He grinned at me and chuckled before he began to speak again.

"Your about to go face your attacker and that's what your worried about. Jeez I love everything about you ya crazy kid."

He shook his head amused by my words. I rolled my eyes  and snapped at him in annoyance.

"I'm not a kid first of all and second you didn't answer my question." 

He grabbed me in his arms dipped me over gently and planted a kiss right on my lips in front of Alphys. He then gently lifted me back into an upright position. I stood there half shocked and half embarrassed.

"How's that for an answer sweetie"

He winked at me mischievously. I glared at him for making me flustered in front of my friend. Speaking of my friend I turned to look at Alphys and smiled at her sheepishly. Her face was now a deep reddish color. She attempted to smile back and hide her embarrassment, but failed. She spoke up nervously.

"About um you and er Sans everyone sort of knows except for Asgore and Toriel. We thought it would be best if you guys told them about your um s-stuff, but err yeah."

She stood there silently for a few seconds trying to sort her own thoughts out. Finally she looked up at me with a look of determination on her face.

"B-but I support you guys one hundred percent. You're my OTP!!! 

She gave Sans and I a thumbs up as little stars twinkled in her eyes. I giggled at Alphys happily as she gave us approval of our relationship. I leaned on Sans for support as we exited the room. In the hallway was Pappy and Ton Ton. They both rushed over towards me, both their faces lit up as they saw that I was finally awake. Afraid to embrace me since I was clearly still very fragile they simply hovered near me with big smiles on their faces. Ton Ton spoke up first.

"Darling im so glad you're okay!! I was worried sick about you and so was pappy here. Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

He said sternly while wagging his finger in my face to emphasize his point. 

"HUMAN I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALRIGHT, BUT I HAVE TO AGREE WITH SUPERSTAR METTATON HERE. PLEASE HUMAN DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THIS AGAIN FOR I DO NOT LIKE TO SEE MY BROTHER CRY."

Sans glared at pappy for sharing that information with me. I gazed at Sans half surprised and half upset that I had made him worry so much. He continued to glare at pappy as I addressed them.

"Don't worry guys Im never going exploring on my own again, I promise"

I grinned at Ton Ton and pappy letting them know that everything was A-okay!  I looked at Sans and nodded signaling him that I was ready to go see Flara. I limped down the hallway using Sans as support. Finally we made our way towards an elevator that seemed to need a special card to get in. Alphys quickly scanned a card that was hanging around her neck and the elevator whirred to life opening up its doors to let us in. We were piling into the elevator when I noticed that Ton Ton and pappy both looked uncomfortable and hadn't moved from their spots in front of the elevator. They stayed just outside the elevator hesitating to walk in.

"whats wrong guys?"

They looked at each other nervously and then looked back at me.

"Well darling, I think we will stay up here. You see my dear,  pappy and I don't want to see Flara. We are still very upset with what that vermin did to you and well we're just not ready alright?"

Ton Tons gaze turned serious.

"But if he tries anything we will be down there to kill him in less than a second."

His gaze softened a little as he looked at me.

"so be safe alright?"

"YES HUMAN, BE SAFE AND BROTHER PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS!"

He looked at Sans proudly.

"Will do bro"

Sans said lightheartedly as the skeleton brothers exchanged glances of anticipation and worry.

Ton ton and Pappy waved as Alphys pressed a button and the elevator doors closed. Tension filled the elevator as the machine decended deep into Alphys's lab. It came to a halt and finally the doors opened. Before us was a long narrow hallway with dim lighting. At the end of a hallway was a door with bars instead of a window. Undyne was sitting on a stool next to the sealed door. She looked alert as we approached her. 

"Hey Frisk glad to see you up and about."

Undyne said in her usual voice. She stood up and a spear materialized in her hand.

"you sure you're ready for this?"

she looked at me uncertainly as I nodded my head. She looked at Sans for approval and he nodded his head for her to unlock the cell. She walked up to the cell and put her hand on a scanner. Then she inserted a key card into a slot next to the hand scanner. The door made three loud noises and then unlocked. Undyne pushed it open and signaled for us to stay put. She walked in and moments after she called us in. Alphys stayed behind as Sans and I walked into the cell together. There it was Flara was crumpled in one of the far corners of the room. It was bloody and there were large gashes all over its body. It's large red vines were shriveled behind it laying limply on the floor. Flara glared at Undyne intensely. It's head snapped towards my direction as I limped into the room with Sans and its eyes locked onto mine. Its gaze burned with pure hatred as it stared into my eyes. Undyne moved aside allowing me to walk a little closer. The monster tensed and hissed at me as I slowly made my way closer. Sans spoke up in a deep menacing voice.

"Listen you piece of shit you try anything and your worse than dead."

His eye flared blue with powerful magic. As he held me tightly. I tugged on his arm, asking him to let me sit down on the floor. He helped set me down gently. I was just a few feet away from Flara.

"What do you want?"

Flara hissed at me in a normal voice. I raised my eyebrows shocked at the change in Flaras tone. It sounded like a mix of Flowey and Chara, but somehow I could hear part of Asriels voice in there too. I inched forward getting even closer to the crippled beast. I spoke up suddenly causing Flara to flinch.

"Undyne could you ask Alphys to get me some medical equipment, or a medical kit so I can treat Flaras wounds."

Flara glared at me suspiciously as Sans hovered over me not letting Flara out of his sight. Undyne grimaced as she left the room hastily to ask Alphys about the supplies. I smiled warmly at Flara. As I slowly lifted my hand towards it in a peaceful manner.

"Im not going to hurt you I promise"

I murmured softly. Flara leaned forward aggressively and spit in my face as it began to laugh maniacally. Sans teleported in the blink of an eye and pierced Flara with one of his attack bones. Flara screetched in pain as blood started to trickle from its new wound. 

"WAIT PLEASE DONT KILL HIM"

I screamed desperately as I wiped the spit from my face.

"Why this piece of shit doesn't deserve to live"

Sans had his gaster blasters now ready to incinerate Flaras limbs at will. His expression was intense and full of pure rage. 

"Please Sans I know Asriel is in there somewhere and I can help him I know I can"

I begged Sans to calm down trying desperately to keep Flara from being killed. He lowered his hand, but the blasters didn't disappear. Flara was now shaking in the corner fearful that Sans would torture and kill him. 

"I dare you to try anything else, I swear ill make you suffer something worse than death you fucker"

Sans snickered dangerously as he backed away from Flara. Flara glared at Sans as it clutched its new wound. The bone Sans had impaled Flara with was sticking out of its now limp arm. Undyne returned with the supplies. She looked at Flara and snickered at the new wound. She glared at Flara as she passed me the supplies. I looked at Flara willingly.

"Please let me help you...Asriel"

Flares eyes filled with hate and tears began to form at the corner of its beat misshapen face. It turned its head to the side. Flara growled at me as it spoke.

"Fine do what you want, I don't care."

I crawled over to Flaras side and gingerly tended to its wounds. I used all the medical knowledge Toriel and Alphys had taught me to remove the bone and treat all the wounds correctly. Every time I touched Flara he flinched half in fear and half in pain. As I finished bandaging Flara up I suddenly had an impulse and reached towards the locket hanging around its neck. 

"DONT-"

Flara yelled, but  couldn't finish its sentence since I had already touched the locket. As soon as I touched the locket a bright light shined and I was in a dark room. In front of me was Asriel, but he looked older.

(Here's a picture if you wanna see what I imagine him to look like)  
http://leokatana.tumblr.com/post/132220566473/asriel-dreemurr

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He stood there surprised by my actions. 

"Frisk, how are you here?"

I pulled back to look at him as tears filled my eyes.

"I-I don't know, but I'm so happy to see you Asriel."

He smiled and embraced me. I could feel strong muscles holding me behind his fur. 

"Hey you've grown!"

I said excitedly. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and lifted me into the air twirling me around gently, but smoothly. His muscles rippled under his fur as he set me down with care. He gazed at me warmly.

"Yeah so have you Frisk, you're absolutely gorgeous"

He smiled at me caringly. I blushed at his sudden show of affection. His smile filled me with determination.

"So where exactly are we?"

I asked a little confused. He responded sounding as equally confused as I was. 

"Im not really sure, but I do know that sometimes I can hear you call my name and speak to me."

He looked at me worriedly. His eyes filled with sadness and guilt as he realized I was covered in bandages.

"I hurt you didn't I...I-I remember hearing your voice in pain. Screaming out to me"

His voice shook as he let his hands trail across my bandages.

"Hey don't worry about it, tis but a flesh wound"

I said jokingly. He smiled at my lighthearted attitude. I looked at him and spoke in a more serious tone. 

"Im gunna get you out of here Asriel. Im gunna get your body back too I promise you okay? I need you to knock Flara out, or at least take control long enough so that we can get you back. Please..."

My words trailed off as I started to grow dizzy. I saw Asriels expression twist into panic as I began to lose consciousness. I couldn't hear what he was saying. It seemed like he was screaming my name by the way his mouth was moving. Suddenly I saw flashes of what seemed to be Flara and I hooked up to the determination machine. A special code was imputed into the machine by Alphys and then a flash of light flooded the room. My eyes fluttered open. Light flooded my vision as I regained consciousness. Sans was hunched over me shaking me to try and get me to respond. Undyne was standing on top of an unconscious Flara, her spear was drawn and it was pointed at Flaras neck. 

"Wait Undyne don't!"

Sans and Undyne looked at me with surprise and relief. 

"What the hell happened?"

Sans questioned skeptically. 

"Look ill explain everything in a second, but first we need to move Flara to the determination machine. I know how to get Asriel back."

Sans looked at me hesitantly. 

"Sans please hurry"

He sprung into action without another word. He grabbed Flara and teleported away. In a few seconds he was back in the room he grabbed Undyne and teleported away with her. Finally he came back for Alphys and I. He held on to both of us and teleported us into the room with the giant determination machine in it. Undyne was strapping Flara into one side of the machine. Alphys looked terrified and was shaking in place. She didn't understand what was happening, but I didn't have enough time to explain. I limped over to the over side of the machine and began to strap myself in. Sans looked at me with worry, confusion and disbelief. He started walking towards me.

"No, hell no get out of that thing now. I'm not gunna let you-"

I interrupted him.

"Sans please stop. This is the only way to get Asriel back. Its my fault he's trapped in the first place I have to save him and it has to be now. I don't have time just please trust me."

Flara was starting to stir awake. I looked at Sans pleadingly and desperately at the same time. He looked at me eyes full of worry and fear. He suddenly kissed me roughly and passionately while strapping me in to the machine. He pulled away looking scared. I gave him a weak, but reassuring smile. I looked at Alphys.

"Alphys I need you to pull yourself together and turn the machine on and quickly input the code determination into the machine with only the red buttons on."

She looked at me frozen in fear from her past experiences with the machine. It seemed like she wasn't ready to try this again for fear that she would somehow mess up the out come and end up creating fused monsters like before.

"Alphys please" 

I begged desperately. Flara was waking up and we were running out of time. We needed to do this now while Flara is weak. 

"ALPHYS I NEED YOU TO DO THIS NOW" 

I screamed at her desperately. She suddenly sprung into action and did as I told her to do putting in the special code that was needed for this to work. The machine whirred to life glowing a mix of yellow and red. I gasped as electricity ran through my body. Flara was now awake and trying to grasp the situation it was in. It struggled trying to escape its new constraints. I screamed over the loud whirring of the machine.

"ASRIEL GET READY TO FIGHT. NOW ASREIL FIGHT NOW."

Flaras head snapped towards my direction as Alphys input the final part of the code into the machine. Light flooded the entire room as I held back screams. The electricity flowing through my body was now burning my insides. My whole body felt like it was being scorched to crisp. I could hear Flara shrieking in pain. I bit my tongue trying to hold back my screams so that Sans wouldn't stop the machine. Every single nerve in my body felt like it was combusting. It felt as if the electricity was slowly melting my internal organs away. I felt tears run down my face as the pain became unbearable. I was glad the room was literally to bright for anyone to see my face right now. I didn't want Sans to see the pain in my expression. The burning feeling started to ebb away from my limbs and intensified at my heart. I could feel my heart pounding as the fire like feeling intensified at my core. I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me. Suddenly I was struck with one last shock straight to the heart. Flaras screams had stopped completely and I felt myself lose consciousness as the light dimmed and the room returned to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!! Heres the next chapter!!! :)

When I opened my eyes I was still strapped into the machine. Sans, Undyne and Alphys lay unconscious on the floor. I gasped in pain as I tried to move. Every single nerve in my body felt like it had been burnt to a crisp and boy was it painful to even move my fingers. I ignored the pain and tried to unstrap myself from my restraints. I fumbled with the restraints exhausted by the determination experiment. I continued to try and remove the restraints, but failed to remove them. I hung my head in defeat as fatigue spread through my body. I closed my eyes sighing loudly. Every part of me was just so tired and even my brain processes weren't working too well. I just wanted to go to sleep. Then I remembered why I did all this in the first place. Without opening my eyes I called out Asriels name hoarsely. To my surprise he responded, but his voice came from right in front of me. My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped as Asriel stood right in front of me. Tears flooded my eyes as he stood there grinning at me. He gestured to my restraints and spoke softly.

"May I?"

I nodded my head weakly in response. He was so sweet, and had always been a gentleman. He sure had grown up to be big and strong. He seemed a lot more mature than the crybaby I remembered from my childhood. He gently removed my restraints. I tried to step forward, but my legs failed me completely yet again. Jeez I hate being a weak human sometimes. I fell forward into Asriels now open arms. He had suspected that I would fall so he was all but ready to catch me. I giggled as he helped me stand up straight. I held on to him trying to regain the feeling in my legs. His fur was really soft and warm, plus he smelled like butterscotch. I looked up at him and something was hanging around his neck that really caught my attention. Two new lockets hung around his neck. I frowned as I realized the lockets were shaped like Chara and Flowey. I mustered up all my strength and ripped the lockets off. Rage and adrenaline spread through my body as I glared at the two cursed objects. With the last of my strength I threw them to the ground in the midst of my anger. I was shocked when they both shattered into a million pieces. I didn't expect that they were made of glass since they were shaped like normal lockets. The pieces turned to dust and something in me snapped. I gasped for air as I felt like I was being choked. I fell to the ground trying to grab onto something to keep me grounded. My head pounded as I felt like I was about to explode. Asriel came to my aid immediately, but he didn't know what to do other than hold me. Suddenly everything stopped. I looked up at Asriel with confusion. Something felt different, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was missing. Thats when it hit me. My reset power, I couldn't feel it there anymore. It always felt like a small tugging on my soul that was just always there, but now it was gone. I stared at Asriel blankly trying to wrap my head around this whole situation. He stared at me with worry in his eyes. Suddenly he reached up and brushed a few of my loose brunette strands of hair behind my ear. I blushed at the sudden contact now realizing how close we were at the moment. I tried to stand slowly this time so that I wouldn't fall again. He had his arms extended in case I fell, but I had it in control this time. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see that Alphys had awoken and was staring at the handsome young monster that was next to me. She didn't sat there flustered with the appearance of Asriel. She didn't know wether to introduce herself, or say it was good to see him again. Asriel spoke up suddenly in an attempt to break the silence. 

"Hey Alphys its been a while"

He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Alphys responded a little more confidently.

"Err yeah last time I saw you, you were uh small and then a flower and uhhhhhhhhh”

He looked at Alphys uncomfortably as he tried to make conversation out of this awkward situation. Undyne and Sans began to stir awake too. Sans stood slowly his eyes fell on Asriel. He eyed him up and down a few times before teleporting over right in between us. He slipped his hand around my waist and grinned at Asriel.

"Nice to see ya back to normal Asriel. Welcome back to the Underground"

Asriel looked at Sans his eyes were fixated on Sans arm wrapped around my waist. A small frown was on his face as he responded. 

"Yeah its good to be back, I was a flower for quite some time and then that monster took control."

Asriel shivered as his words failed him.

"Im sorry everyone... for everything that I put you guys through."

He turned to look at me.

"Especially you Frisk. Im so sorry that I couldn't stop Flara from hurting you"

He looked down at his feet guiltily. I smiled at him warmly.

"Hey don't even worry about it, alright? Lets just try and move forward from this whole incident."

The rooms mood seem to lift up a little as everyone began to chat and tell Asriel all about the village that was being built so that we can all live above ground. We all walked towards the elevator and piled into the machine. I stood in between Sans and Asriel who both seemed to be a little tense. I looked at them both confused at the sudden tension between them. The doors open signaling that we were at the upper level of Alphys's lab. Pappy was sitting on the floor, his head was tilted and laying on Ton Tons shoulder. His chest lifted up and down slowly. He seemed to be asleep. Ton Ton sat there looking down at Pappy with some kind of emotion in his eyes. My eyes widened as I realized Mettaton was looking at Pappy the way I looked at Sans. I cleared my throat quickly before Sans noticed. Ton tons head snapped up towards the elevator. His jaw dropped open as his eyes fell on the tall stranger standing next to me. We walked out slowly approaching the pair. Asriel stopped in front of Mettaton uncomfortably standing there waiting for him to get up. Ton ton shook pappy gently to rouse him from his nap. Papyrus slowly woke up, he noticed us all standing there. Suddenly he sprung into action. He was gawking at the new monster in the room. Mettaton stood up and smiled at Asriel.

"Darling I'm glad to see our prince returned to us."

Asriel blinked rapidly, shocked that Mettaton would call him a prince after everything. He blushed a little as he hugged Mettaton with joy. Pappy had his usual goofy smile on his face. He grinned as he put his hands on his hips comically.

"THIS IS A WONDERFUL TURN OF EVENTS! WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH MY SPECIAL CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI."

Sans groaned, and everyone chuckled as the tension in the room dissipated completely. Asriel had tears in his eyes as everyone had accepted him back into their monster family so quickly. Undyne scooped up Alphys and kissed her. I hugged Asriel happily. I pet the back of his head consoling him and reassuring him.

"Don't cry anymore Asriel. You're with family that loves you very much. I'm sorry that you waited so long, but it's finally over"

I smiled into his fur as he held onto me tightly.

"Thank you Frisk"

He whispered to me as he pulled away and smiled at me. I was about to respond, but Sans pulled me into his arms. He was looking at Asriel with a strange look in his eyes. Asriel noticed this and shifted nervously. My brows furrowed together as I tried to understand what was going on between these two. I snapped out of my thoughts suddenly as I realized that Toriel and Asgore weren't here. Then an even bigger realization hit me...how in the world was I going to tell them about Asriel. Worry set into my face as I thought about everything I had to tell my parents. I have no idea how they will react to everything, but boy did they have a lot to catch up with. I sighed out loud, catching the attention of Asriel and Sans. Asriel was about to say something, but Sans suddenly interrupted him.

"Whats wrong kiddo?"

He looked at me curiously.

"So much has happened in the past few days, I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. Plus..."

I shifted my weight nervously as all eyes in the hallway were now on me.

"Toriel and Asgore...they kind of have no idea about anything other than I was attacked. Where are they anyways?"

I questioned them a little hurt that my parents weren't here right now, but maybe that's for the better because of Asriel. Everyone looked at each other exchanging glances. Asriel and I just stood there looking confused as hell. Sans spoke up.

"Kiddo they're at home, Toriel is sick..."

His words trailed off as horror set in my face.

"She's sick? With what? Is it serious? Why didn't any of you tell me this before?!?"

I questioned them all desperately. Frustration and fear were obvious in my face. Sans spoke up again cautiously this time.

"We didn't tell you cause you already had a lot on your plate with Flara. Anyways Toriel is fine it's just when she heard about you getting attacked she got really sick. I'm sure as soon as you pay her at visit she will feel at lot better."

Sans smiled at me reassuringly. I eyed him suspiciously and sighed.

"Alright fine, I get it. When can I see her?"

Alphys stepped forward with a solemn and stern look on her face.

"You need to rest. You've pushed yourself beyond your limits today. Plus your wounds still need a lot of time to heal properly. Anyways I need to keep you here and monitor you in case there are any side effects to this determination experiment."

She turned her head towards Asriel.

"That means you too alright? Prince of not I need to keep an eye on you too."

Asriel and I looked at each other and then back at Alphys. I shrugged and agreed to stay for as long as she needed. She turned to Sans.

"I need your help. Can you teleport yo the castle and brief Asgore in everything that's happened so far. Also check on Toriel for me. Err please?"

She looked away embarrassed that she had sounded so demanding. Sans grimaced at her request, but agreed to help. Alphys nodded at Undyne signaling her to help Sans. Sans turned to look at me and smiled lovingly.

"Wait for me alright babe."

He grinned as I blushed at his nickname for me. He had called me babe before but not in front of our friends before. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before leaving with Undyne. Everyone looked embarrassed at our PDA. Undyne just chuckled as she walked away with Sans. Alphys composed herself from her small fangirling session. She walked over to Asriel and I.

"I'm going to put you guys in a room closer to my lab in case anything happens okay?"

I shrugged and nodded at our new arrangements. I looked over at Asriel who was blushing furiously. I looked at him confused by his embarrassment. He and I were best friends before he was turned into a flower. So what's all the fuss about? I wondered as Alphys began to show us the way to our new room. Ton ton and Pappy followed closely behind us. They seemed to be taking about something quietly which was strange because Papyrus never really says anything quietly. I was about to try and listen to their conversation, but was interrupted by Asriel who was staring at me while walking. I flashed him a goofy smile and he laughed. He made a silly face back at me. I giggled as we kept making faces at eachother while walking. I sure did miss Asriel. We both walked together laughing and messing around as we followed Alphys to our new room. Finally we arrived after taking the elevator and walking down a few more hallways. This place was a lot bigger than I remembered. She led us into the room which had two separate beds with a curtain pulled back in between the beds. It looked like another normal hospital room, but for two instead. I noticed that Pappy and Mettaton were no where to be found. I wondered where they had gone. Alphys set us up in our new room. She took some blood samples from the both of us and told us she would be back later to do a routine checkup on us. We settled into our new temporary living arrangements. I walked over to Asriels bed and sat on it right beside him. I flashed a smile at him as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Im so glad I was able to help get you back..."

Tears began to fill my eyes. Asriel put his hand on my leg in an attempt to comfort me. He smiled at me warmly as the tears fell from my face.

"Dont cry Frisk. You saved everyone. You should be happy!"

I looked at him guiltily.

"Yeah, but it took me years to save you... you must have been so alone.."

My hands trembled as I remembered the darkness that surrounded me when I had made contact with Asriel. Asriel grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Hey you stop that crying right now. You look beautiful with a smile on your face. Okay?"

I dried my tears with my hands and looked at him accusingly.

"Are you trying to say my crying face is ugly?"

His eyes grew wide as he thought he had offended me. His brows furrowed as a small frown formed on his face.

"N-no thats not what I mea- 

I giggled and punched him in the arm gently.

"Im just messing with you! I know what you meant."

I laughed as the confusion cleared from his expression. He rolled his eyes and smiled at my joking like antics. We sat there and talked for a long time. I told him all about above the ground and how much has changed. I also told him how the humans where much more accepting and kind to monster. Well some of them anyways. We talked until Alphys came back for the checkup. She took some more samples of our saliva and made sure that everything was normal. I began to grow sleepy and decided that maybe it was time to go to bed. I gave Asriel a hug and closed the curtain between us so I could change into some pajamas Alphys had brought for me. I took off my clothes which where sort of stained with sweat. I blushed embarrassed that I had been wearing my gross sweaty clothes all day long. I was wearing a black bra with matching black panties. I was about to put on my pjs when I heard Asriel scream. Immediately I turned around and flung the curtain open without a second thought. Asriel was on the floor holding his head. I gasped and flung myself onto the ground next to him. 

“Asriel whats wrong?”

I screamed in panic as he began to yowl in pain. I turned and pushed an emergency button that was on the bed. Alphys had told me if anything happened to press this button and she would be there immediately. I turned my attention back to Asriel whose eyes were rolled back into his head as he twitched in pain. Tears flooded my eyes as I tried to help him. I didn’t know what to do other than hold him. I buried my face into his fur and held his as his body convulsed in my arms. Suddenly he stopped. I snapped my head up only to see Asriel staring at me with a blush on his face. Something was different he looked like himself but different than before. There was no longer had the black streaks of fur on his face. His whole form looked different. He looked like Asriel would look like as a teenager. 

(What I imagine is that he went from this)  
http://orig00.deviantart.net/21ad/f/2015/364/1/2/_undertale__asriel_dreemurr_by_leokatana_d9ewd0c_by_elizabeth_senpai-d9m21sj.png

(to more like this.)  
https://36.media.tumblr.com/67ec6d5f9eec64d6ab78d24f0415b281/tumblr_nytoc9RsA91uwdc99o1_500.png

(and this is how i imagine they look[not right now obviously lol but yeah] But frisk doesn’t have that tongue ring thingy lol)  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4c/b0/db/4cb0db118d378ac6e8bbe53990bacc0f.jpg

My jaw fell open and I began to blush furiously as I realized that I was pretty much half naked on my friend who was also very aware that my half naked body was pressed up against him. Alphys ran in panic on her face as she rushed towards us blindly. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Asriel and I on the floor with me half naked, and holding him. Her face turned a dark scarlet and she looked away quickly.

"I errr ummm"

I quickly spoke up as I got up.

"Its not what it looks like I swear!"

Asriel sat there dumbfounded on the floor. His face was completely flushed. I tried to calmly explain the whole situation to Alphys. She nodded her head as she tried to grasp the situation. 

"hmm I see."

I sighed out with relief as the misunderstanding was cleared. She scurried over to Asriels side to check up on him and see what was going on. She helped him to get up and started to lead him out of the room.

“Im taking him to do a few tests on him just to make sure he is stable okay? We will be back soon. If anything happens to you just press the button again and ill be here to help.”

I nodded my head at her and she left with Asriel. I sighed as finally everything had seemingly calmed down. Until I saw someone standing in the doorway. Sans stood there with a furious expression on his face as he glared at what seemed to be down the hallway Alphys and Asriel had walked. 

“Sans let me expla-

“dont”

he interrupted. Still glaring down the hallway. His hands were in fists and the little flits of white that are his eyes were gone. Empty dark gaping sockets were now staring at me. He looked upset, but more than that he looked hurt. He turned his head away from me. I stepped towards him and pulled him into the room embracing my lover. He allowed me to pull him into the room but stood there stiffly as I attempted to hold him. 

“Sans you know I love you, please don’t be upset. I didn’t mean for Asriel to see me half naked like that. Its not his fault that he started to…well whatever just happened to him its not his fault. I was changing on the other side of the curtain when I heard him scream in pain. I immediately acted without thinking. I thought something horrible might have happened…”

Sans body became less tense than before. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me as he spoke softly.

“Im not mad at you Frisk I’m just…I’m just j-jealous I guess.”

He struggled to say the words as he continued.

"Ive been so worried about you and everything’s happened so fast. I love you Frisk and I want to protect you… I just…Ive never felt this way about anyone before…I want you to be mine and only mine and…”

His words trailed off as he leaned back to look me in the eyes. His expression grew sensually hungry yet serious.

“I don’t want any other guy to see your body cause you’re my girl.”

My eyed widened as my cheeks began to heat up. My heart began to race in my chest as I felt excited and giddy in Sans arms. He bring his face closer to mine and held it there as his hands trailed up and down my exposed back. I shivered as his touch made the nerves on my skin dance with excitement. I bit my lip as I felt his body against mine. I could feel his ribs pressing against my breasts as he held me tighter. Heat began to pool in my stomach and spread to my pelvis as I began to get more and more aroused by my partner. He grinned mischievously as he recognized my body’s reaction. He growled at me with his low sexy voice as he spoke.

“You better stop biting your lip like that or ill have to take you right here and who knows when Alphys and Asriel will be back.”

He smirked at me hungrily as I felt my legs tighten and stiffen up. I could feel his arousal press against my body. I looked at him meeting his hungry gaze with my own sexual tension. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. Maybe I wanted him even more. His hand had trailed up to my hair as his other hand went lower and squeezed my butt. He pressed his leg in between mine and pushed his bone right onto my sweet spot. I gasped a little at the sudden contact. Even if it was just his leg pressing against my clearly still covered vagina the contact between us felt amazing. I felt my panties get wet as he rubbed his leg against my pelvis. I moaned softly as he finally leaned forward to kiss me while continuing to stimulate meI felt his wet blue tongue lick my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth cavity. I parted my lips and let him in. He grabbed on to my hair pushing my face closer into his as he roughly licked and explored the inside of my mouth. I felt myself melting underneath all his stimulation, I was just about ready to give in and let him have what he wanted, no what we both wanted until I heard someone clear their throat. We quickly separated from each other and blushed furiously as Asriel and Alphys where now standing in the doorway. I looked at Asriel and then down at my feet unable to hide my visible embarrassment. He looked uncomfortable and was that jealously I detected in his gaze. I hadn’t looked long enough to really tell. I spoke up to try and break the tension in the room. 

“Im sorry! We got a little carried away.”

I blushed intently as I tried to keep my composure and dignity in one piece. I felt Sans slip his hand into mine. I looked up at him he was grinning sheepishly at Alphys. A light blue tint colored his cheekbones as he scratched the back of his skull.

“Yeah er sorry about that Alphys”

She looked at the both of us embarrassedly and stuttered at she spoke.

“Its o-okay I guess, I er understand and everything, but for now just try to control yourselves cause ah”

She coughed and shook her head.

“Anyways Asriel is okay, it turns out the form he was in before is not his usual form.”

Sans and I both looked at her not quite comprehending what she had just said. She cleared her throat and tried to rephrase her words.

“His first form, the one with the black streaks on his face thats his err what would I call it simply… thats like his battle form. I don’t know what exactly the battle form entails, or what kind of abilities he can, or will have when he’s in that form. I will have to do more research to know for sure, but one this is certain the form that you see him in now is his normal form.”

I clapped my hands together as I spoke up excitedly.

“Oh I get it, its like his battle body!”

Alphys nodded her head as Asriel stared at the wall blankly. Sans stepped in front of me slightly as if he was shielding me from something.

“Is he dangerous then? Will he hurt her?”

Alphys was about to respond, but Asriel interrupted angrily.

“I would never hurt Frisk. The one who hurt her before was Flara. That was NOT me.”

he glared at Sans as his fur stood up on end, bristling at Sans questions.

“Hey they’re valid questions, don’t take em too personally fur ball”

Sans scoffed at Asriel. Asriel pulled his mouth back exposing his teeth in a snarl.

“Thats enough out of the both of you”

I snapped at them clearly annoyed with both their rude behavior. 

“Can you please just get along? Im extremely moody and tired, so Id really appreciate if you guys didn’t give me extra stress!”

Both of them looked at me guiltily. Neither of them seemed to want to upset me. Asriel apologized, a small frown on his face as Sans just pouted at me in an attempt to get me to forgive him. I rolled my eyes at both of them and put my hands on my hips. Thats when I realized I was still half naked since when my hands landed on my hips there was direct contact with my skin and underwear rather than clothes. My jaw dropped open a little as I tried to cover up. Asriel and Alphys both looked away blushing at my sudden embarrassment. Sans just smirked at me amused at my attempt to keep a shred of my dignity intact. I pushed Sans away from my bed. He protested as I closed the curtain in his face. I got into my Pjs which where shorts with cats on them and a baggy shirt which also had cats on it. I tried to compose myself a little and held my head up high as I reopened the curtain. Asriel blushed at my cute little getup. Sans burst out laughing as he found my pjs hilarious. I rolled my eyes at him and punched him in the arm as hard as I could as my cheeks filled with a pink blush. Alphys spoke up timidly.

“Anyways Sans I’m gunna need you to let both of them rest, would you mind helping me with some research in the meantime? Its for Frisks sake”

she added that last part to make sure he would go along with her. He agreed hesitantly to leave me, but protested at the fact that Asriel and I were sharing a room. I quickly shut him down and told him that its better if we stay in the same room in case anything happens to either of us, so we can get help if the other needs it. He eventually agreed begrudgingly, but insisted that we should also put cameras in the room to moniter us. I protested against this because quite frankly I didn’t want Sans spying on me and making a big fuss out of nothing anyways Alphys has a lot of work to do and she doesn’t need to be bothered with little things like that. Sans huffed and finally allowed us to do as we wish. I rolled my eyes at him. Before they left I wanted to ask Sans something.

“Hey hows Toriel? And what did you tell Asgore? Also wheres Undyne?”

He tried to hide the worry on his faced, but I could tell something was bothering him. 

“I told Asgore everything he was shocked and relieved at the same time. Its a lot to take in, but he’s a strong monster so I’m sure he will be fine. Tori is doin okay, she’s got a really bad fever that hasn’t gone down. I think you should go see her as soon as possible Frisk. As for Undyne she stayed behind to tend to Toriel and help Asgore grasp the whole situation. Asgore said that after Toriel gets better he will tell her about everything and then you can both go visit them together and talk I guess."

I nodded my head absorbing all the information he had just told me. Everyone stood there as tension and worry filled the room. Even though everyone had been through so much there were still things that we all needed to get past. I walked over to Sans and gave him a quick kiss goodnight. He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear before he let me go.

“Ill be back later tonight babe”

I blushed and pushed him away. He chuckled as he walked out with Alphys. The door shut behind them and Asriel made his way to his bed. He turned to me and blushed suddenly. I raised my eyebrow at him confused by his reaction. He looked away while he spoke.

“Im er really sorry about all of this. I promise that I won’t mention it again, or anything of the sort.”

I giggled at his innocent shyness.

“Don’t worry about it just be glad Sans didn’t see me holding you while I was half naked”

I winked at him.

“Good thing he only saw us when we were already separated.”

his face grew an even deeper shade of red.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna cause you trouble frisk, but I just wanna say this before we forget about this whole thing. You’re really beyond gorgeous and I mean every part of you”

He looked at me with a serious but warm expression on his face. I blushed and fidgeted at his sudden seriousness. Could it be that Asriel is attracted to me? I thought to myself as I responded quickly.

“Thanks Asriel.. Goodnight”

I quickly closed the curtains growing more flustered by the second. I really hope this is not what I think because oh boy was this going to be a problem. 

“Goodnight Frisk” 

he responded as I heard him climb into his bed. I climbed into mine and before I even had a chance to worry about everything, exhausted by everything I immediately fell into asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASAYGWDYELCHGB I’m sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, I’ve been super duper busy with life lol but I hope you all enjoyed it and yeah now I shall work on the next chapter :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to get this chapter out :,( I had writers block and then school and stress and life. BUT here is the next chapter FINALLY lol. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for the story :) I hope you enjoy the lemony smut in this chapter cx

I was walking around in Alphys's lab. It was dark and no one seemed to be around. I wandered around the hallways aimlessly until I found something strange. For some reason there was a trail of clothes on the ground. I started following the trail in hopes of finding someone, or something. I continued to follow the trail and after a while I began to hear a faint noise coming from the end of the clothes trail. These garments ended up leading to the room Asriel and I were staying in. I approached the room slowly and pressed my ear against the door. I heard moans coming from behind the door. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Someone was obviously having sex in our room, but who in the world could it be? I opened the door quietly. Sneaking in, I peeked behind the curtain which was closed in front of my hospital bed. My jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight before me. It was Asriel and I, but that was impossible because I was standing right here. He was laying on the bed and my nude body was sitting on top of him. A giant pinkish peach penis stood erect on his pelvis. I was frozen in place watching the scene unfold before me. Completely dumbfounded I watched my self lower my entrance onto his manhood. Thats when I could feel my nipples being played with by Asriels hands. Suddenly I woke up. My eyes shot open greeted by the darkness of the hospital room. It was the same room that I had fallen asleep in. I realized that I could feel someone sucking on my nipples. Someone was under my covers?!? I quickly ducked under to see who it was, fearful that my strange dream was somehow coming true. Thankfully Sans blue glowing tongue filled the underneath of my covers with light. He was fully naked and stroking his cobalt penis as his tongue slithered around my nipples. My shirt was being held up by his magic while he continued to explore my body. I half sighed and moaned which caught his attention. He stopped sucking on my pink erect nipple and looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well well look who decided to wake up."

He winked at me, his grin growing wider across his face with a mischievous glint in his glowing blue eye.

"Told you i'd be back" 

he whispered sexily as he rubbed his thumb over my nipple. I bit my lip, part of me felt guilty because of the weird dream I had just had, but damn Sans was so freaking sexy. Unable to ignore the horny skeletons teasing anymore I pulled of the covers and flipped positions with Sans. He lay under me as I stripped. I slowly took my shirt off, straddling him as I continued to remove my clothing. The hungry look in his eyes grew, but so did his impatience. He raised his hand and quickly removed the rest of my clothes with his magic. I rolled my eyes at his lack of patience. I rested my hands on his ribcage and began moving my hips up and down with his penis in between my womanhood. I was careful not to let him enter to make sure I teased his member as much as possible with my wetness. I bit my lip as I felt his manhood rub against my clit. My breath hitched as Sans reached up for my nipples and twisted them in between his fingers. Letting out a small moan as sans teased my sensitive nubs. We both froze as we heard rustling in the bed next to mine. The only thing between Asriels hospital bed and mine was a curtain. I quickly covered my mouth as Sans took this opportunity to grab my hips and shove himself inside me. I sat on top of him as his thick member slipped inside me. I felt him pulsate inside me as I took him all in. His manhood hit my inner wall since I was on top of him rather than vice versa. Almost automatically my hips started to move on their own. My hips bounced up and down onto Sans cobalt penis. Pleasure coursed through my body as I ground my pelvis into his feeling his warm thick member slip in and out of me. I moaned quietly into my hand trying to suppress my voice. Sans was breathing heavily under me as I continued the steady pace. With every bounce he thrust his pelvis up to meet mine pushing himself deeper inside me. I could feel myself reaching my climax as our pace quickened. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I continued to work my hips up and down on Sans cobalt dick. He grabbed onto my hips and let out a loud moan as he reached his climax right before mine. I felt his manhood twitch inside me as he released his warm magic. I arched my back as I came all over sans dick moments after. Collapsing on top of Sans we both heard a voice. 

"Frisk? Are you okay?"

Asriel said with concern in his voice coming from behind the curtain. I could see the outline of his figure close to the curtain separating us. I composed myself quickly and tried to speak.

"Im er fine, I just had a nightmare."

My voice cracked as I lied to try and save us from a very uncomfortable situation.

"Oh do you want me to come over there?'

I saw him reaching for the curtain, but I spoke up quickly before he drew the curtain.

"NO! Er I mean I'm indecent! You see I sleep naked so yeah..."

Asriel choked on his spit and started sputtering and coughing. He tried to respond obviously embarrassed by the information he had just acquired.

"Oh er ahem okay, sorry"

he retreated back to his bed and seem to shift around on there bed before finally getting comfortable. I looked at Sans who was surpassing laughter, I covered my mouth trying not to giggle as I snuggled into my sexy skeleton. He pulled me into his arms as lifted the covers with his magic from the floor and rested them on top of us. He looked down at me and grinned. Seems like he was impressed since we switched positions today. Pulling me closer to him he leaned down and kissed me hungrily. I kissed back meeting his hunger with my own. Our bare bodies intertwined as we deepened the kiss. I pulled back for air and he chuckled at me being such a human. I rolled my eyes and whispered to him.

"I love you"

I smiled at him and suddenly attacked him with kisses. I planted kisses all over his face giving him no mercy, or rest. His huge signature smile spread across his face as I continued my little attack. He was blushing a light blue as I showered him with love. Finally when I stopped he wrapped his arms around me and rested them on the small of my back. He whispered back to me with a warm loving intensity.

"I love you too Frisk."

Enjoying each others warmth and love we both drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys!! The next chapter will be longer I promise and there will be important plot developments and all that yummy stuff :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long :') my life has been in hectic turmoil, but it's all good now.

When I woke up Sans was gone. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and looked around the now dark room. Looking down I realized I was still naked. I surveyed the room to try and locate where my Pajamas had gone. I smiled as I spotted them. They were neatly folded and on the edge of my bed. Sans may be a bonehead sometimes, but he's my bonehead. I leaned up in my hospital bed and grabbed my pjs. As I put them on I realized could hear Asriels making noises in his sleep. I got up slowly and sneaked over to his side of the room. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room as I creeped up on Asriel. He was twitching in his sleep. His brows were furrowed together as he shifted from place to place. I decided to wake him up since it seemed like he was having a nightmare. Tears started to form and fall from his cheeks, wetting his soft fur as he slept. I shook him not wanting him to suffer from the nightmare anymore.

"Asriel wake up!!"

he shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly as he realized what was going on. Suddenly he grabbed onto me a pulled me into an embrace. His breathing was rapid and labored. I squeaked at his sudden action as he began to cry into my pajamas. I hugged him back and pet his soft fur as he let out all his bottled up sadness and fear. I spoke trying to soothe him.

"Hey it was just a nightmare okay? Don't worry you're safe now."

He sniffled and pulled back to look at me.

"Im sorry Frisk I just...I...."

His words trailed off as he looked away. His body trembled as he seemed to be recalling his nightmare.

"You don't have to tell me about it okay? Im here for you."

I shifted over onto his bed and sat behind him, laying his head onto my chest. I pet him softly as he continued to shake. I began humming the lullaby that Toriel used to sing to us when we were kids. This seemed to really help Asriel, so I began to sing the lullaby to him. After a while he calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. He was no longer shaking and was enjoying the warmth and comfort I provided him. He spoke up suddenly.

"Thank you Frisk."

I squeezed him and smiled as I replied.

"You're welcome."

He shifted his head on my chest getting more comfortable as I stroked his fur. Eventually he drifted into a more peaceful sleep. I smiled to myself as I gazed down at him. He was a lot bigger now than he was when we were kids. He was actually taller than me and Sans. He sure had grown, but he still had his inner demons to deal with just like this rest of us. I shifted a little getting more comfortable myself, his fur was really warm and soft. I snuggled into his warmth and eventually fell asleep. 

*After a good nights rest :3*

I felt my body begin to wake up. I moved and stretched with my eyes closed only to fine that my body was intertwined with someone else. I opened my eyes disoriented by the warmth of fur against my body. I blinked rapidly realizing that Asriel was sound asleep and all tangled up with my body. Somehow during our sleep we ended up getting intertwined. His arms were wrapped around me and my leg was in between his legs. He had a T-shirt on, and as I shifted around I realized the only thing separating me and his manhood were his boxers. I could feel my face turn a deep shade of red as Asriel began to rouse from his sleep. I gasped as a bulge began to grow in his boxers and press against my stomach. He stretched his muscles and pulled me closer to his body in his half asleep half awake state. 

"Ah er Asriel can you let me go please."

My face was probably the equivalent red of a tomato at this point. He half realized that I was in his bed still and shifted to the side a little allowing me move my leg and separate myself from his huge growing bulge. Sunlight was streaming through a small window that was on Asriels side of the room. I stretched a little and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Asriel was now fully awake and his face was a bright pink. He got up quickly and grabbed a pillow to cover his bulge. I giggled deciding to tease him for poking me with his morning wood.

"Hey Asriel whats wrong? Why are you holding the pillow like that?"

I tilted my head innocently trying to suppress the laughter building up in my belly. His face turned a deeper shade of pink as he blinked rapidly.

"I err it just..."

He suddenly threw down the pillow allowing the bulge to be seen clearly. He straightened up and stiffened looking straight at the wall as he spoke.

"I HAVE MORNING WOOD"

my jaw dropped as my eyes grew wide at his reaction. I looked away quickly taken aback by his honest response. I responded nervously.

"Oh ha I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

I got up quickly and began to make my way to my side of the room, but before I could make it passed the curtain I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to look at Asriel who was staring at me intently.

"Its a natural response Frisk... It happens in the morning sometimes, but today it was an extremely strong reaction beca-"

he was cut off abruptly by Sans who was now standing in the doorway.

"There a reason why the fuck your holding on to my girl like that."

I looked up at the doorway surprised that Sans was here in the first place. Asriel quickly let go of my wrist and responded.

"Sorry I was just explaining something. I didn't mean to grab her."

Sans glared at Asriel as he drew the curtain between our hospital beds. Sans walked over to me and put down a tray of breakfast on my bed. He looked at me half angry and half confused.

"Do you wanna tell me whats going on?"

I looked at him nervously. I didn't wanna tell him that Asriel and I had fallen asleep together. I had a bad feeling that if I did tell him he would get very upset. I decided to keep that from him and make up a small white lie to avoid an argument.

"Well I went to wake Asriel up and he er had some morning wood and I teased him about it and he was trying to explain to me that its natural and happens in the morning sometimes and..."

my words trailed off as I looked at Sans. I bit my lip as he eyed me suspiciously. He didn't seem to buy the whole story, but shrugged it off. 

"Right well eat up kiddo, or else you'll end up just skin and Bones"

he grinned at his half assed pun. I smiled with relief, glad that the crisis had been averted.

"Hold on just let me change and then ill eat okay?"

His grin widened with mischief.

"Go ahead then change"

I blinked at him half confused and half tired from everything that had happened. Shrugging it off I began to change in front of him. He raised his brow bones surprised that I didn't force him to leave as I changed. His signature smile spread across his face as I dressed. After I finished changing, Sans grabbed me from behind. He kissed my neck gently as he pressed his body against mine. He whispered sexily into my ear.

"damn your gorgeous Frisk"

Goosebumps formed as his kisses danced around the skin on my neck. I tilted my head in pleasure as he began to suck on my neck, his tongue roaming the territory freely. I felt his warm blue tongue swirl around in circles as fireworks seemed to dance on my neck. He turned me around and planted a long sweet kiss on my lips. Finally he sat me down and gestured for me to eat my food. I blinked dumbfounded by the sudden pleasure that he had given to me. Its crazy that he can basically just melt me into pieces with just his tongue and some kisses. I composed myself and scooted next to him on my bed. He spoke as I ate.

"Listen kiddo, I went to see Tori again last night..."

I look up at him as I chewed on the cereal he had brought me.

"She woke up while I was there and the first thing she did was ask me how you were doing."

I raised my eyebrows at him and stopped chewing my cereal completely.

"Wait she woke up? And asked about me? How is she doing now? Is she okay? Sans whats going on?"

"Woah there slow down now kiddo. Let me talk alright?"

My brows furrowed together in frustration and impatience. I gestured for him to continue and resumed my cereal eating.

"Well Tori and I talked for a while and... I'm just gunna be honest here I told her everything."

I spit out milk and started choking on my cereal. Sans looked at me panickedly and patted me on the back. I sputtered until I could more or less speak.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

I got up frustrated and angry at Sans for the first time in a long time.

"What do you mean you told her everything? Like about Asriel and the determination experiment and Flara or...about us?"

Sans looked down at his feet guiltily. He muttered under his breath.

"everything."

I crossed my arms seething with frustration.

"Sans how could you!?! Not only did you tell her about us without me, but you told her about Asriel before she's even recovered from her sickness."

Sans stood up indignantly 

"Hey its not like I committed a crime here. I just ended up telling her everything. Its not my fault. Tori has a way of seein right through me."

Asriel pulled the curtain back and froze.

"Am I er interrupting something?"

Glaring at Sans I responded to Asriel.

"Nope not at all. Sans was just leaving"

Sans looked up at me hurt by my wanting him to leave, but I didn't budge. He glared down at his feet and teleported away. I sighed and plopped onto the bed, burying my face into my pillow. Asriel walked over and sat on the bed next to me. He spoke softly.

"Hey is everything okay?"

I huffed and flipped over onto my side to face Asriel.

"No not really...Its just Sans went and saw Toriel last night while I was asleep and he told her everything without me. I wanted to be there and not just that, but I wanted to be the one to tell her about certain things. Now I can't, it just...it won't be the same."

Asriel looked at me sympathetically and responded.

"Hey well look at the bright side, at least now she's in the loop and we can both go and see her together!"

I smiled at Asriel and tackled him onto the bed. Aiming for his weak spot I tickled him with all my might. He laughed hysterically as I continued my merciless attack. He gasped for air in between laughs attempting to escape my grasp. Finally he gave in and screamed uncle. I stood up on the bed triumphantly and put my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes and pushed me back down onto the bed. We both giggled as we rolled around on the hospital bed. Finally all tuckered out we lay next to each other looking at the ceiling. I spoke up softly.

"Thanks Asriel, you always knew what to say to cheer me up. Im really glad your back."

He tilted his head a little so he could look at me.

"Im glad I'm back too"

He grinned as he got of the bed. He gasped as he stepped into he puddle of spilled cereal that was on the floor from my earlier reaction to Sans news. He made a disgusted looking facial expression as his socks got filled with mushy cereal and milk. I burst out laughing at him as he rolled his eyes and  removed his gross socks. Tossing them on the ground he then made his way over to grab a new pair of socks. I got up and looked for paper towels to clean up the mess I had made. After cleaning and putting my shoes on Asriel and I walked into the hallway. Mettaton and Papyrus were walking hand in hand towards us. Pappy was blushing furiously as ton ton skipped by his side. I raised my eyebrows grinning at the two as they approached us.

"Well well well what do we have here."

I tilted my head as ton ton spoke up excitedly.

"Well darling we are holding hands because pappy and I are dating now."

He looked at Pappy who was still blushing a bright orange.

"YES HUMAN, METTATON AND I ARE NOW WHAT YOU WOULD CALL DATING. YOU SEE METTATON MAKES ME FEEL IN WAYS THAT I HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE. I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE FEELINGS BUT METTATON HAS EXPLAINED WHAT THEY MEAN."

"Yes darling you see I had been crushing on Pappy for a very long time now, but I would never in my wildest dreams imagine that the feeling was mutual. After spending some one on one time with pappy it became obvious that something was strange. So we talked about it and now here we are!!"

I smiled happily at both of them.

"Awww Im so happy for you guys!!"

Ton ton wrapped his arms around pappy and winked at me.

"Why thank you darling, now I have a question. You see we are looking for Sans because we want to tell him about us"

"YES I WOULD LIKE TO TELL SANS MYSELF ABOUT HOW I FEEL. I DO ADMIT I AM NERVOUS TO TELL MY BROTHER BUT NO MATTER FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!!!"

"yes, of course you can sweetie and I will be right there with you, so uh where is he Frisk?"

I shrugged 

"I don't know. He teleported away this morning. I have no idea where he could be."

Mettaton and Papyrus looked disappointed by this, but didn't let it bother them for long.

"NO MATTER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GO ON A QUEST TO FIND HIM!"

Mettaton squeaked as Pappy scooped him up into his arms and carried him princess style.

"WERE OFF!"

Pappy ran off down the hallway and out a window. I giggled at his silly antics knowing that ton ton is gunna chew him out for jumping out the window with him like that. I sighed happy to see that at least some normalcy had returned into our lives. I looked up at Asriel who seemed lost in thought.

"Yoo hoo! Earth to Asriel!!"

He gazed at the ceiling for a few more seconds before slowly turning his head to me.

"huh? Oh sorry I was spacing out."

I punched him in the arm softly and started walking down the hallway and towards the elevator. He followed behind me being uncharacteristically silent. 

"Lets go find Alphys  and see if she will let us go to see Toriel."

Asriel nodded his head and followed me into the elevator. He shifted his weight around until finally determination filled his eyes. He spoke up. 

"Frisk i'm a little nervous about seeing Tor...I mean mom and dad. I just... I haven't seen them in a long time an-"

I cut him off abruptly

"Stop right there mister! I promise everything is gunna be okay. Ill be right there with you."

I smiled at him trying to encourage him with my confidence. He smiled back and seem to perk up a little. We sat there in silence for a few seconds before I spoke up. 

"Hey Asriel, you think I was too harsh on Sans...I mean I got upset with him, but this is kind of our first fight since we started dating." 

He widened his eyes at me. Fidgeting he shrugged at me before he spoke.

"Maybe you should call him and talk with him after we see Toriel. I think fights are always gunna seem bad at first, but frisk your amazing and you bring out the best in people. So what I'm trying to say is don't worry cause even if you were to harsh on him you'll fix it through communication and I'm also here for you now through thick and thin."

He smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks Asriel. I think I'll apologize after we see Toriel like you said"

As we disembarked the elevator I gave him a big toothy smile. We continued down another hallway and eventually found Alphys. She was walking towards the elevator with Undyne. They spotted us and made their way over.

"Hey Undyne, whats the sich? I thought you were with Toriel and Asgore?"

Undyne looked at me and smiled happily

"Well I was with them, but I thought you would wanna know that Toriel is feeling better now. She's recovered almost completely and wants to see you and Asriel."

My knees felt weak with relief as tears ran down my cheeks. I gave Alphys and Undyne a huge hug. 

"Im so happy, thank you both for everything."

Alphys spoke up

"No problem Frisk! Now er do you wanna go see Toriel, I know a shortcut to get us there faster!"

She smiled as some weird anime stars glinted in her eyes.

"Sure! You ready Asriel?"

Smiling, he responded softly

"Ready as ill ever be"


End file.
